Una Típica Historia
by pearnirchapi
Summary: Una situación de aburriemiento hace que Sakuragi hable con Rukawa y le interese ser su amigo. Yaoi RuHana. Octavo y último capítulo arriba Gracias por los reviews :D
1. Que llueva, que llueva

**Que llueva, que llueva… **(Cantando)

Afuera llovía como muy pocas veces llovía en Kanagawa, ya saben, una lluvia fuerte, pero con un calor insoportable… La verdad es que era muy raro que lloviera así, debía ser porque era fines de verano y aun hacía mucho calor como para andar con chaqueta gruesa, pero realmente eso no importaba, es decir, él estaba practicando en el gimnasio, así que no se mojaría y no pensaba irse hasta unas tres horas más cuando seguramente la lluvia ya cesaría. El ruido era muy fuerte y como el gimnasio era de calaminas se escuchaba como si lo estuvieran bombardeando, nunca había sentido tanto ruido mientras jugaba, aunque estaba seguro que si ha habido más ruido, sólo que él no lo escuchaba y tampoco se esforzaría por escucharlo ¿Por qué escuchar a personas gritando y animándolo si era mejor concentrarse y ganar el partido?

No sabía cuántos tiros libres llevaba sin fallar, sabía que eran tiros perfectos, pero si perdía al practica, ya no serían perfectos ¿Cuántas canastas había hecho el do'aho cuando el profesor Anzai se lo propuso? ¿500? ¿1000? ¿2000? No se acordaba, la verdad es que no había puesto atención cuándo le dijeron, sólo sabía que debía sorprenderse por el hecho de que lo hubiese logrado.

Un ruido lo distrajo, eran las puertas abriéndose, giró la cabeza y se encontró con un pelirrojo con el pelo un poco más largo que antes de vacaciones, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a su antiguo peinado, últimamente había venido con vaselina en el pelo lo cual lo hacía verse un poco más rebelde que los peinados anteriores, tal vez ahora también tenía vaselina en el pelo, pero de seguro la lluvia se la había quitado. Tenía todo el uniforme de la escuela pegado a su cuerpo, obviamente por el agua. Y llevaba su mochila en un hombro… Se veía todo destartalado.

Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, fue el único cambio que hizo en toda su cara, le molestaba que estuviera ahí, estaba muy cómodo entrenando y él llegó, de seguro, a molestarlo y no se iría hasta que la lluvia terminase y él tampoco se iría antes… Él más débil perdía, el primero en irse era un cobarde.

-"¡Kitzune! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!" – Dijo entrando a la cancha, secándose e ignorando el hecho que estuviese acompañado.

-"Mmm… do'aho" – Intentó seguir jugando, como si estuviese solo, pero al parecer el chico con los ojos profundos y de color chocolate no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

-"¡Teme kitzune! ¡No me digas así!... ¡¡Mierda! ¡Parece que tendré que pasar la noche aquí contigo! ¡¡Que incómodo! ¡Es decir, no es la primera vez que paso una noche en el gimnasio, pero pasarla contigo! ¡¡Eso es una noche en el infierno!"

Lo único que quería era que se callara el pelirrojo, ya era suficiente con tener que respirar su mismo aire, pero si lo tenía que escuchar toda la noche… estaba de acuerdo en algo, la noche será un infierno.

-"Mmm" – No lo insultó ¿Para qué? ¿Para que siguiera hablando?

-"¡Que comunicativo!" – Dijo con sarcasmo y aburrimiento, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared, mientras intentaba, relajarse un poco.

No sabía como, pero logró recuperarse de su espalda, podía jugar basketball todo lo que quisiese, siempre y cuando no le doliera, ahí tendría que parar. Los doctores lo trataron de milagroso al haberse recuperado en sólo un verano, pero ¡Claro! Él era el tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi ¿Por qué dudaron que no estaría listo para principios del segundo año? Estaba feliz, la verdad es que la cosas habían mejorado para él, diez días después de salir del hospital había logrado lo que nunca pensó que lograría, besar a Haruko. Aunque en el fondo no le gusto, se sintió satisfecho por haberlo logrado, eso le hacía sentir que podía lograr cualquier cosa… Haruko lo siguió buscando después de eso, pero él, al no mostrar interés, dejó de buscarlo sintiéndose fatal al pensar que por un beso había perdido a su mejor amigo. Y Hanamichi, la verdad, es que no pensaba para nada en eso, ahora sentía que podía tener a cualquier chica que se lo propusiera, pero a él no le interesaba ninguna.

Ya estaba cansado, así que dejó de practicar y se sentó cerca del do'aho ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero se sentó y no pensó.

-"¡Ay, kitzune! ¡Por más que practiques nunca podrás ganarme!" – Dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-"Do'aho" – Dijo moviéndose un poco el cabello, le molestaba, estaba muy sudado.

-"¿Me prestas tu balón? Como tú ya estás cansado" – Se rió ampliamente.

Rukawa sólo se lo lanzó por el suelo, intentaría dormir, aunque no pudo lograrlo… Apenas comenzó a practicar el do'aho se quedó viéndolo, realmente había mejorado mucho ¿Acaso lo había superado? Sabía que tenía mejor resistencia física que él, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero de ahí a ser mejor en el basketball que él, eso ya era diferente…

Ya hace mucho que no peleaban con odio, después de las nacionales era imposible, pues hasta ya se habían dado la mano, pero seguían peleando y sacado chispitas cuando se veían, sin embargo él no podría odiarlo… nunca ha podido y eso que lo ha intentado, resulta que el pelirrojo si lo odiaba, al menos antes sí, desde que entraron a segundo año no lo provocaba tanto como antes, a veces pensaba que lo ignoraba y ¡Dios! Eso si que lo molestaba, pero esperaba a escuchar un 'kitzune' para devolverle el insulto y comenzar a pelear, aunque ahora sólo fuera por tradición y de ahí se le olvidaba todo y seguía pensado en su amado deporte.

Sakuragi comenzó a mover el balón, sin pensar en sus movimientos, sólo dejándose llevar por, la actual, única cosa que el apasionaba, el basketball. Se preguntaba hace cuánto tiempo que ya no peleaba con el kitzune, lo extrañaba, siempre, muy en el fondo, pensó que él era el único que lo entendía ¡Claro! De una forma tétrica y algo enferma. Sabía que si ellos peleaban, sólo ellos dos sabían porque peleaban; sabía que si ellos se insultaba, sólo ellos dos sabían porque se insultaban; sabía que si ellos se quedaban cerca sin hacer nada, sólo ellos dos sabían porque se quedaban cerca sin hacer nada. De una forma extraña, eran como _amigos_, más que eso eran como compañeros de equipo que tenían algo que los unía ¿El odio? Tal vez antes ¿El basketball? Tal vez… sólo no lo sabían.

Después de estar más de una hora jugando con el balón, se fue a sentar junto al pelinegro.

-"¿Qué ya te cansaste do'aho?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Creo que no debí jugar con el uniforme mojado, siento que me estoy resfriando"

-"Do'aho, debiste quitarte la ropa mojada en seguida, te hubieses resfriado de todas formas"

-"¡Sí, claro! ¡Cállate baka kitzune!"

-"Puffff" – Suspiró pensando 'Idiota'.

Después de un rato de silencio, Hanamichi se empezó a aburrir y como veía, que por milagro, el kitzune seguía despierto intentaría entablar una conversación con él…

-"¿Te acuerdas de Haruko Akagi?

-"¿Ah?" – Dijo algo sorprendido, le sonaba algo el apellido, pero de ahí nada más.

-"¿Recuerdas al capitán Akagi?"

-"¿El del año pasado?" – Por eso el sonaba el apellido.

-"Sí ¿Conoces a la hermana de él?"

-"¿Tenía una hermana?"

-"¡Sí! ¡¡Y estaba enamorada de ti! ¡¡Kitzune imbécil!"

-"No lo recuerdo"

-"¡No importa! Eso no impedirá que te cuente mi historia"

-"Puffff" – Mierda, a pesar de no conocer de quién hala no se escapo de su historia.

-"La besé en las vacaciones"

Aquí Kaede paro la oreja ¿Cómo que la había besado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le veía a ella? Demás que sólo era una niña más, sin gracia.

-"Ya ¿Y?" – Dijo intentando parecer desinteresado, por suerte el do'aho era muy despistado para darse cuenta de eso.

-"Que me gusto todo el año pasado y cuando por fin la tuve no me gusto el beso ¿Por qué crees que pasó eso, kitzune?"

-"¿Por qué yo debería saberlo?" – Levantó una ceja sin comprender la pregunta.

-"¡¡Pus tienes muchas pretendientes! ¡Te apuesto que haz besado a miles de chicas!"

-"No"

-"¿No? ¿Y por qué no?"

-"Porque la única persona que me ha gustado, yo no le gusto ¿Por qué besaría a otras personas que no me interesan?"

-"¡No lo sé! ¡Para probar, supongo! O sea, yo… ¡Espera! ¿Te gusta alguien?" – Dijo con cara de malo – "¡¡¡Dime!"

-"No"

-"¡¡Por favor!"

-"No"

-"¡¡Ándale!

-"No"

-"¡¡No seas malo!"

-"No"

-"¡¡¡Ah! ¡¡¡Mierda! ¡¡¡Haz lo que quieras!" – Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, sólo quería que la lluvia terminara para irse.

Kitzune se sentía como un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle al do'aho que le gustaba alguien? ¡Era un idiota! ¡Ni si quiera estaba seguro si le gustaba! Sólo, por ahora, le interesaba.

Cuando dejó de llover Hanamichi se fue dando un portazo que retumbo por todo el gimnasio, estaba enojado, aunque sabía que no era amigo ni nada con el kitzune para andarle preguntando quien le gustaba, él le había contado una parte de su vida ¿Por qué él no el contaba parte de la suya? Bueno, ese kitzune siempre sería un antisocial y no habría nada que lo hiciera cambiar.


	2. Yo tengo un amigo que me ama

Ohooo mi primera historia publicada… que nervios :S, no es la primera que hago de Slam Dunk, pero si la que publico… Ahora ya sé como usar esta cosa para subir historias (la otra vez dos horas pega con un traductor en línea para entender y sigo sin entender mucho :S) Aquí les va el segundo capitulo.

**Yo tengo un amigo que me ama, que me ama, que me ama… **(Cantando)

La verdad es que la relación entre ambos desde ese día no había cambiado mucho, seguían insultándose en los entrenamientos, pero nada exagerado y nada con golpes, para suerte de su actual capitán Ryota Miyagi.

Hanamichi seguía teniendo la misma pregunta hace semanas ¿Por quién se pondría interesar el kitzune? Estaba seguro que no era de su grupo de porristas, porque ni si quiera sabía que existían… comenzó a investigar a quién le ponía atención y sólo se fijo en los del equipo y tampoco era una atención muy interesada, sólo lo hacía como obligación para ser mejor en el deporte que amaba… lo más seguro es que no fuera de Shohoku ¡Ahaaaaaaa! ¿Quién llamaría la atención de un niño tan frío como el hielo? ¿Una niña tan fría como el hielo? ¡¿Acaso existía una niña así! ¡Ohoooo! ¡¿Por qué! ¿Y qué tanto el importaba a él? ¡Sólo era el kitzune apestoso!

Al parecer todo iba normal, el do'aho no lo molestaba preguntando quién le gustaba, así que supuso que lo olvidó… De todas formas no era importante, porque esa persona nunca lo miraría como el quisiera que lo mirase ¿Para que se preocupaba? Él ya tenía claro su futuro, se iría al salir de la preparatoria a Estados Unidos para seguir jugando basketball, pensaba en estudiar kinesiología, era la única opción ya que la carrera para estudiar basketball no existía y era muy poco sociable para estudiar educación física, aunque no le gustaba la biología era algo que le serviría para su carrera, saber sobre los músculos y masajes sería algo de provecho, aunque no le gustara.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Hanamichi investigaba a quién le gustaba el kitzune y aunque muchas veces se decía que no importaba, ya en cinco minutos estaba sospechando de alguien inconcientemente, había noches que se desvelaba sólo pensando en eso, su espíritu era intruso y ya no podía más. Así que un día en el entrenamiento, cuando formaron equipos y justo a ellos les toco en la banca, se sentó al lado del kitzune a propósito para preguntarle o decirle alguna indirecta para que le dijese.

-"Hola kitzune ¿Cómo estás?"

-"¿Me hablas a mí?" – Dijo levantando una ceja.

-"Eres a la única persona que el digo kitzune, yo creo que sí ¬¬"

-"Ah"

-"¿Y cómo estás?"

-"Bien" – Dijo intentando cortar la conversación.

-"Yo también estoy bien _gracias por preguntar ¬¬ _¿Y cómo está la chica que te gusta:D" – Algo bueno de Hanamichi Sakuragi, si no eres la niña que le gusta, va directo al grano.

-"¿Chica?"

-"Sí, de la que me hablaste el otro día ¿Recuerdas?"

-"¿Chica?" – Lo miraba extrañado ¿Cuándo le dijo que era una chica?

-"Ohooo ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Te da vergüenza hablar acá!" – Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el equipo miraba interesado, los miró con odio, todos ante el miedo se pusieron a mirar a otra parte nerviosos – "¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un helado después de el entrenamiento? Sólo tu y yo, en una conversación de machos"

Todos lo quedaron mirando, eso había sonado tan estúpido, incluso para Sakuragi. Ya no pudo seguir persuadiéndolo,porque era su turno de jugar. El pelirrojo sabía que se excedía, pero ¡Ya ni siquiera podía dormir por la intriga! (Imagen de Hana lleno de ojeras, por favor).

Apenas terminó el entrenamiento Kaede se fue a bañar lo más rápido posible para que el do'aho no lo alcanzara, lo cual extraño a muchos porque siempre era el último en irse, pero también habían escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Sakuragi, así que prefirieron no interferir en su camino… Por un minuto hasta le asusto el que estuviese tan desesperado ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Acaso eso cambiaba algo? Es decir, si le decía lo más seguro es que lo odiase para siempre… Lo más seguro ¡Estaba seguro que pasaría eso! Ya había terminado y se fue todo rápido a buscar su bicicleta, pero el moreno ya estaba junto a su bicicleta

-"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

-"¿Te bañaste?" – Dijo casi incrédulo, porque ni lo vio desde que se fue corriendo a las duchas.

-"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No soy sucio, kitzune!"

-"¿En serio?" – Se asombró un poco ante la velocidad del do'aho, sabía que era rápido, pero ¿Tanto?

-"Eh… Uh… Mmm… Bueno no, pero…"

-"No me gusta salir con hediondos"

-"¡Cállate! ¡¡Saldrás conmigo! ¡¡¡Comeremos un helado! ¡¡¡Y TENDREMOS UNA CONVERSACIÓN DE MACHOOOOOS! ¿Entendido?" – Gritó tan fuerte que cualquiera persona se hubiese intimidado de inmediato, por suerte no era cualquier persona, era Kaede Rukawa quien lo miró fríamente en todo momento – "¡¡Y yo te llevo tu bicicleta también!" – Le quito su bicicleta de las manos y se la llevo caminado junto a él.

Kade pensó que ese estúpido do'aho no le había dejado más opción que ir con él, o si no se quedaba sin bicicleta. No sabe como pero estaban en una heladería comiendo un helado, Hanamichi uno gigante de solamente chocolate y Kaede uno simple de frutilla.

-"¡Anda! ¡Dime que chica te gusta! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Ya po! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!..."

-"¿Está es tu conversación de machos?" – Levantó una ceja, la verdad, es que igual le parecía algo divertida al escena.

-"¡¿Rukawa no lo entiendes! No he podido dormir, no he podido pensar, no he pedido ni comer pensando en quién te gusta ¡¡¡MÍRAMEEE!" – Todo el mundo lo vio cuando grito y Kade sólo puso imaginarse al do'aho lleno de ojeras y con los ojos bien rojos.

-"Do'aho eres un chiste" – Lo miró fríamente.

-"¡¿Nany! ¡No digas eso!" – Frunció el ceño – "Ya ¿Me vas a decir?" – Con una carita de perro después de que hace una maldad.

-"No pongas esa cara"

-"¡Deja de evadir el tema!"

-"Adivina" – Estaba cansado, quería irse a dormir y no volver a hablar de esto.

-"¿Va en Shohoku?"

-"Sí"

-"¿En serio? No sé, te he estado mirando y llegué a pensar que no iba en Shohoku, no me estás mintiendo ¿Verdad?"

-"Puffff do'aho"

-"Ya, ya ya… Mmm… ¿Va en segundo?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Va en tu salón?"

-"No"

-"Mmm… No sé que más preguntarte"

-"Cagaste" (… es demasiado usado en Chile, no pude evitarlo)

-"¡Ay! Bueno… ¿Es bonita?"

-"¿Bonita?"

-"¡Sí! ¡Bonita kitzune! ¡Bonita!"

-"No podría decirte"

-"¡Claro eso es gusto de cada uno! ¡Pero igual uno sabe esas cosas!" – Le dio una gran lamida a su helado.

-"Do'aho no te voy a decir quién me gusta"

-"¿Por qué no? ¿Somos amigos no?"

-"No"

-"Sí, pero no puedes negar que soy lo más cercano a lo que tienes de un amigo"

-"Sí, pero no lo eres"

-"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? ¡Yo te puedo ayudar! ¡Especialmente si va en Shohoku! ¡Soy muchos más sociable que tú!" – Esto lo dijo con toda la boca llena de helado.

-"Si te digo una cosa, ya no vas a querer saber"

-"¡Ya! ¡Dime esa cosa y vemos si quiero seguir sabiendo!"

-"Es un hombre"

-"…" – Sakuragi se quedo con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta un bueno rato, tanto fue el rato que hasta se le derritió su helado.

-"Adiós" – Estaba apunto de pararse cuando el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-"¡Wuau! ¡Que escondidito te lo tenías!" – Dijo algo nervioso e incómodo ante la declaración del chico de ojos zorrunos – "Con razón no mirabas a ninguna chica de Shohoku, si eras… gay" – Lo último lo dijo muy despacito y con una cara graciosa.

-"No creo que alguien escuche si hablas normal, de todas formas no lo soy"

-"¡¡¿¿Pero si acabas de decirme que…!"

-"Nunca me han interesado ni las mujeres ni los hombres, sólo este chico"

-"Oh… entonces si hubiese sido una mujer con la misma personalidad que él, te hubieses enamorado de una mujer ¿No?"

-"Supongo"

-"Entonces ¿Por qué no buscas una mujer que tenga la misma personalidad? Yo creo que la encontrarías"

-"No creo y no gastaría mi tiempo en ello"

-"Mmm…" – La verdad es que se sentía algo incómodo junto al kitzune ahora, sabía que era raro, pero no tanto… Ya no sabía si quería saber quien era.

-"Me voy" – Nuevamente se iba a parar, pero nuevamente una mano lo detiene.

-"No espera" – Lo piensa un poco más y decide que igual quiere saber quién es… sabía que dentro de unos días estaría sin poder dormir sólo preguntándose quién era – "¿Me vas a decir quién es?"

-"¿Aun quieres saberlo?"

-"No lo sé, pero sé que la copucha no me dejará dormir hasta que lo sepa"

-"Bien, sigue adivinando" – La verdad es que preferiría decirle e irse, pero era tan divertido ver al do'aho pensando tanto.

-"¿Tiene el pelo oscuro?"

-"No"

-"¿Claro?"

-"No"

-"¿Qué? ¿Ninguno?"

-"Sabes, no sé"

-"Mmm… va en un club"

-"Sí"

-"¿De deportes?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Es popular"

-"Mmm… creo"

-"¿Juega basketball?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Va en el club de basketball?"

-"Sí"

-"…" – Sakuragi nuevamente se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta, es decir, que él lo conocía y ¡Era su amigo! Iba juntando las piezas, pero no podía adivinar quién era… - "¡Mierda! ¡¡Mi helado!" – Recién dándose cuenta de que su helado está todo derretido en su mano.

-"Lo tienes así como hace quince minutos"

-"¡Y no me avisas!" – Se limpia la mano con una servilleta con una expresión triste.

-"Toma" – Kaede le pasa su helado a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi lo mira y ve que está casi entero.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

-"No quiero más, tómalo" – Se lo deja en frente de su cara y el pelirrojo lo toma con una cara de niño pequeño feliz.

-"Muchas gracias kitzune"

-"No importa" – Kaede sabía que le había dado suficiente pistas para que adivinara quien era, es decir, eran los únicos dos de segundo año en el equipo de basketball, pero de seguro el do'aho aun ni si quiera lo sospechaba.

-"Sabes… lo estoy pensando y no dejo de analizarlo, pero no sé quién te gusta"

-"Eres un do'aho" – La mirada fría se cruza con una triste-tierna.

"Diiiiimeeeeee"

-"Do'aho es tan obvio"

-"No ¡No lo es! ¡Dime! "

-"Eres tú… idiota"

Sakuragi nuevamente con los ojos más grandes que un plato y la boca hasta la mesa, mientras se derrite el helado que le acaba de regalar su recién enterado pretendiente.

-"Uffff" – Se fue a su bicicleta ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pensaba que ese sería un secreto que se lo llevaría a la tumba, pero se lo acababa de decir ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo ignoraría? Ya no importaba, ahora sólo quería ir a dormir a su casa. Se subió a su bicicleta, pero el do'aho la sostuvo con fuerza.

-"Espera… Kitzu… digo, Rukawa"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Eh… yo…" – Se quedo mirando los ojos del kitzune, a pesar de todo lo que le había obligado hablar, a pesar de lo que el acaba de decir, él no había cambiado nunca su expresión fría, sólo a veces levantaba una ceja y era todo, no cambiaba su expresión… Debía admitir que eso lo ponía bastante nervioso – "¿Es verdad lo que dijiste adentro?"

-"¿Para qué mentiría?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"Mmm… sé lo que se siente ser rechazado, pero… mira, tú no me gustas, pero…"

-"Deja de balbucear"

-"Podríamos ser amigos"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque… yo no puedo odiar a alguien que me haya dicho eso"

-"¿Y si te lo hubiese dicho el año pasado?"

-"¡¡¿¿Del año pasado que tú…! oO"

-"Responde"

-"Ahí si te hubiese odiado, pero… ahora soy un nuevo Hanamichi ¡Soy un tensai maduro!"

-"Como sea" – Se va en su bicicleta.

-"Bien… entonces serás mi amigo y haré que te enamores de otra persona" – Dice feliz caminando a su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y como va la cosa? Pufff… con respecto a los titulos de los capitulos… aquí va la primera canción: "Que llueva, que llueva la vieja está en la cueva, los pajaritos cantan, la vieja se levanta". Aquí va la segunda: "Yo tengo un amigo que me ama, que me ama, que me ama. Yo tengo un amigo que me ama y su nombre es Jesús" (después viene con tu tienes un amigo y tenemos un amigo) Ninguna burla a la religión ni nada, sólo que el principio me pareció el adecuado (además me hizo acordar a cuando iba en el colegio católico). Por que estos títulos? No tenia ni titulo para la historia ¬¬… Ya vendrá el tercero… No sé muy bien ocupar esta pagina así que me disculpan cualquier error.

P.D: Fue un intento de comedia por favor, perdónenme XD


	3. Si queres que yo te ame

**Si queres que yo te ame, si queres que yo te ame vamos al kiosquito… **(Cantando)

Aunque Sakuragi intentaba mejorar la relación con Rukawa, él no ponía mucho de su parte, siempre respondiendo con las menos palabras posibles y nunca haciendo preguntas él. El pelirrojo lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía, lo invitaba a salir con sus amigos y el muchacho de ojos azules siempre le decía que no, y a veces lo buscaba para almorzar juntos, pero el pelinegro siempre estaba durmiendo a esa hora. Aunque no todo el tiempo lo pensó, llegó a concluir que Rukawa era así porque no le interesaba la gente, pero supuestamente estaba interesado en él ¿Por qué no lo demostraba? Tal vez simplemente ser sociable no iba en él o ¿Acaso le mintió? Pero ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Para no decirle quién de verdad le gustaba? ¡Ahaaaa! ¡Ese kitzune! ¡Siempre haciendo pasar rabia! Por lo menos había un momento del día en que no lo evadía tanto, cuando se quedaban a practicar después de cada entrenamiento, cuando estaban cansados sentados por ahí o en las regaderas… Al menos el pelirrojo se ponía hablar como un loro en esos momentos y Kaede le respondía cuando era necesario.

-"¡Rukawa habla! ¡A veces llegó a pensar que estoy solo!"

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

-"No sé" – Se sienta en el suelo del gimnasio – "Cuéntame sobre tu familia, dónde vives, tu infancia"

-"Mmm…tengo un papá, una mamá, vivo en 'City Hall' y mi infancia… supongo que fue normal" – Se sentó cerca del do'aho.

-"¿Vives en los departamentos 'City Hall'? ¡Son los más caros de todo Kanagawa! ¿Desde cuando vives ahí? No los construyeron hace mucho sabes ¡¿Y normal! ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con normal? ¡¿Cómo es que llegaste a no habar con nadie! No creo que haya sido muy normal" – Dijo sin pararse a respirar.

-"Eh… ¿Qué?"

-"¡Dios! ¡No se nota que no estás acostumbrado a escuchar a los demás! ¿Desde cuando vives en 'Cty Hall'?"

-"Desde que vivo solo"

-"¡En serio! ¡Yo también vivo solo! ¡Oye! ¿Y tus viejos?"

-"No sé, nunca los veo"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Siempre andan viajando"

-"¿Y por qué no vas con ellos?"

-"Intruso"

-"¬¬ Dime"

-"¿Para cambiarme de equipo todo el tiempo o tener un tutor personal y no pertenecer a un equipo? No, gracias"

-"No pudiste decir cambiarte de colegio, cambiar de amistades, cambiar de profesores… tenías que poner al basketball primero ¿No?"

-"Hmm"

-"Kitzune ¬¬…" – Y cambiando de repente de estado de animo – "¿Y cómo llegaste vivir en 'City Hall'?"

-"Vendí la casa en al que vivía con mi papás y compré un departamento ahí"

-"Eres menor de edad ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

-"El apellido, mi papá trabaja en bienes raíces"

-"¿Tu papá saber que vendiste la casa?"

-"…" – Se puso a pensar un momento – "Supongo"

-"… ¡¡Me vas a hacer salir canas verdes, kitzune!..." – Respiro profundo para calmarse – "… Y cuéntame de tu infancia ¿Tenías algún amor de niño?"

-"¿De nuevo con eso?" – El chico zorruno definitivamente lo que más detestaba de todo, aparte de hablar obviamente, era que el do'aho siempre intentaba que se fijara en otra persona.

Hace unos días iban camino a sus casas cuando Sakuragi ve una foto de un zorro con una pelota de basketball, diciendo que la billetera del chico de mirada zorruna estaba demasiado vacía; sólo tenía su célula de identidad, dinero y el carnet del hospital y él tenía foto de sus padres, amigos, equipos, abuelos, boletas, calendarios, etc.; entró a la tienda a comprárselo, y como el vendedor era de su misma edad comenzó a decir que era atractivo y que si a Kaede le interesaba, hasta le había hablado de su trasero ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Sabiendo que le gustaba él lo hacer ver el trasero de otro, además que se fija en otro chico teniendo un pretendiente al lado… Muchas veces se preguntaba si alguna vez en toda su vida había pensado algo antes de hacerlo.

-"Naaa… sólo responde"

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Comía, dormía, iba a la escuela y jugaba basketball"

-"¡Ohoooooo :O!¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres la persona más aburrida que conozco!"

-"Mmm" – No le prestó mucha atención, la verdad es que no el importaba mucho.

-"¿Crees que todas estas cosas son las que te han marcado y te han hecho un antisocial?"

-"…" – Kaede lo miró algo extraño, por alguna razón no pudo evitar imaginárselo con unos lentes poto (culo) de botella sentado en una silla con un lápiz y un cuaderno, con las piernas cruzadas y él en uno de esos sofás gigantes para pacientes de un psicólogo – "Eh…" – Se sacudió la cabeza, mucha junta con el do'aho le estaba afectando – "¿Qué cosa? Que mis padres siempre estén de viaje, no creo que eso esa un problema"

-"Pero pasas solito" – Lo dice con un tono algo triste.

-"¿No crees que sería débil mostrándole mis problemas a todos los demás? ¿Acaso tú te hechas a morir por tus problemas?"

-"… Yo…" – Se quedo mirando algo triste al pelinegro – "¡Tienes razón!" – Cambiando su animo de repente –"¡Soy una persona fuerte!" – Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Y bien, dime ¡¡Espera!"

-"¿Mmm?"

-"¡¡Ahaaaa! ¡Esto parece una interrogación criminal! ¡Nunca tenemos una conversación fluida! ¡Me siento como un policía! ¡Nunca me dices un '¿Y tú?'! ¡¡Yo te termino contando mis cosas porque nos quedamos sin tema de conversación!"

-"Di lo que quieras"

-"¡No! Pregúntame"

-"… Ufffff ¿Tengo qué?"

-"¡¡Sí! ¡¡Dilo! ¡¡Son sólo dos palabras!"

-"¿Y tú?" – Dijo de mala gana.

-"Mi queridísima madre murió cuando tenía 7 años en un accidente automovilístico, mi papá me dijo que fue porque me protegió a mí, así que me dijo que estaba lleno de amor… Y mi padre murió de un ataque cardiaco antes de entrar a Shohoku, vivo en esa masa de departamentos del centro, no son grandes, pero me encanta vivir ahí y creo que mi infancia fue una de las mejores, sigo teniendo los mismos amigos que siempre he tenido"

-"Mmm…" – Dice medio adormilado.

-"¡¡Ahaaaa! ¡¡Kitzune! ¡¿Cuándo cambiaras!" – Se fue a las duchas algo enojado.

¡Le daba tanta rabia que al kitzune no le interesaran las cosas que él dice! ¡A veces quería rendirse con ese caso de antisocial! ¡Así nunca encontraría a alguien! ¡¿Por qué sería así! ¡¿Qué no sabía que encerrarse en si mismo era malo para él! ¡Pero era el kitzune apestoso! ¡Él nunca entendería eso! ¡¡Ufff! ¡Que frustración! Si no fuera porque ya le tenía algo de aprecio a ese idiota ¡Le dejaría de hablar de inmediato! ¡Ahaaaa! ¡Maldito el día en que dejo de odiarlo! ¡Si aun lo odiara nunca habrían tenido esa conversación y nunca hubiese estado interesado en quién le gustaba! Se preguntaba si seguía interesado en él ¿Alguna ves lo estuvo? Porque no pareciera que fuera así ¿Y si el mintió? Si fue así le daría una buena paliza, él muy buena persona quiso ser su amigo y él sólo estaba buscando una forma de entretenerse y burlarse de él… ¡Ese idiota! ¡Ni siquiera sabía si buscarle una mujer o un hombre para emparejarlo! Y así se fue insultándolo hasta que llego a su casa.

Kaede la verdad es que no quería seguir con esto, detestaba tenerlo tan cerca, sabiendo que no lo podría tener más cerca… No sabía si alegrarse porque se preocupaba por él o preocuparse de que cada vez le gustaba más… Hubiese querido que lo siguiese odiando, no soportaba sentir su perfume tan cerca sin poder abrazarlo, no quería escuchar su voz molesta sin poder callarla con un beso… Ese idiota hacía que sintiera que estaba enamorado ¡Pero que diablos! Él era Kaede Rukawa… ¡Nunca se había enamorado! ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Sólo era un do'aho, de seguro que ya se le pasaría toda esa sensación… Además que el do'aho intentaba emparejarlo con la primera persona que se cruzara, como si estuviera desesperado por que dejara de interesarse por él… Ese pelirrojo idiota, nunca pensaba algo racionalmente.

Era justo la mitad de la semana, miércoles, el día más largo para todos, especialmente para un chico de ojos color chocolate que había llegado tarde a clases y se le había quedado el almuerzo, todos sus amigos almorzaban enfrente de él y los miraba todo baboso ¡Ni siquiera había alcanzado a desayunar! Podría pedirles un pedazo, pero no le gustaban las migajas.

-"¿Estás seguro que no quieres un poco?" – Dijo Yohei ofreciéndole un poco de su emparedado.

-"No, no te preocupes… ¡Oh! De veras que tenía que hablar algo con el kitzune… eh… chao" – Se fue corriendo a la terraza donde sabía que estaba el kitzune, no sabía a que hora comía ese idiota, pero sabía que a esta hora dormía, prefería verlo dormir que verlos comer.

-"Oh kitzune" – Dijo sentándose por ahí.

-"¿Do'aho? ¿No deberías estar almorzando?" – Dijo sobándose los ojos perezosamente.

-"¡No hables de comida!"

-"¿Por qué?... No digas que estás muy gordo y vas a dejar de comer" – Dijo serio, algo preocupado.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No desayuné y no traje almuerzo! ¡Me atrasé en la mañana!... ¿Crees que estoy gordo?"

-"No ¿Y por qué no te compras algo en el kiosco?"

-"No tengo plata"

-"Si quieres yo te presto"

-"¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Prefiero morirme de hambre"

-"Como quieras" – Se dispuso a dormir, cuando escuchó el gruñido del estómago de su _amigo_ – "En serio, te presto dinero"

-"¡No!" – El gruñido otra vez – "¡Bien! ¡Pero te voy a pagar!"

-"No importa" – Saca dinero de su bolsillo y se lo da – "Ya anda a comer algo que te vas a terminar desmayando"

-"¿Y tú que vas a almorzar?" – Dijo preguntándose si ese era el dinero para su almuerzo.

-"Lo tengo en mi mochila, me lo como en clases" – Responde ante la cara de duda del pelirrojo.

-"Ahaaaa… ¿Y por qué?"

-"Prefiero dormir a esta hora"

-"Ah… entonces te dejo" – Se encamina a la puerta – "Por cierto ¿Sabías que además de un kiosco había una cafetería?"

-"Como sea, déjame dormir"

Ya ido, Kaede estaba dispuesto a dormir, pero justo cuando lo estaba logrando suena el timbre. Maldice al do'aho por no haberlo dejado dormir. Lo más curioso es que no se pudo volver a quedar dormido en clases, todos creían que sí porque estaba todo tirado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cierto chico moreno y pelirrojo con unos ojos de chocolate tan profundos que si fuera un lago no el importaría ahogarse en ellos… ¿Se estaría enamorando? No, era imposible… Sabía que le gustaba, pero enamorarse era una cosa muy distinta ¡Maldito el día en que se hicieron amigos! Sabía que no le podía corresponder y cada vez que lo tenía cerca tenía unas ganas de tirársele encima como un lobo hambriento detrás de su presa… No podía seguir, si se hacía más dependiente de algo imposible podía arruinar todo sus planes para el futuro, no sabía que futuro podía esperarle sin el basketball, pero si seguía así no sabría que futuro esperarse sin Sakuragi y eso era mucho peor, era hora de poner distancia y si no lo hacía ya, no podría hacerlo jamás… ya estaba decidido, se alejaría de él por mucho que le costase.

Ya el entrenamiento había terminado y Hanamichi nota que el kitzune no se queda después del entrenamiento con él como lo habían comenzado hacer hace ya tres meses. Lo va a buscar a las duchas.

-"Oye ¿No te vas quedar?"

-"No tengo que hacer algo" – Se mete a la ducha dejando a un do'aho todo confundido.

-"Será" – Dice yéndose al gimnasio para entrenar solo. Realmente creía que había avanzado con el pelinegro, pero al parecer no, si alguien se le acerca él arranca ¡Ufff! **Mañana hablaría con ese idiota y le diría todo lo que piensa.**

Bien, había logrado escapar, pero sabía que eso no sucedería todos los días. Ahora quería descansar y dormir todo lo que no pudo dormir en la tarde y **mañana hablaría con ese idiota y le diría todo lo que piensa. **(Jejejeje XD)

Ya era jueves y aunque todo parecía ir sin ninguna novedad, algo ocurrió, Kaede que se conoce por dormir en la hora de almuerzo estaba despierto caminando por los jardines de Shohoku buscando a su reciente _amigo_ conocido por todos como el escandaloso Hanamichi Sakuragi. Lo vio comiendo con esos tontos que siempre estaba, se acercó con todo un objetivo claro.

-"Disculpa Sakuragi ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

Hanamichi sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que Rukawa se le acercaba a voluntad propia, tal vez, después de todo, si había avanzado con ese antisocial. Se alejaron de los amigos de Hanamichi y se fueron a caminar por ahí.

-"¿Qué quieres? ¡Debe ser importante si sacrificaste tu siesta por esto!"

-"Eh… Como sea… Quería decirte algo"

-"Me vas a decir el por qué ayer te fuiste antes"

-"No… quería que…" – Tomó aire… esto era más difícil de lo que creía que sería – "Quería que… quiero que me dejes en paz" – No tenía planeado decirlo así, pero así le salió.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Eso"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo" – Su cara mostraba angustia, una angustia tan fácil de predecir.

-"No soy de las personas que andan sociabilizando… no me siento cómodo, además que intentas emparejarme con la cualquiera"

-"Pero pensé que éramos amigos"

-"Lo pensaste, pero no es así" – Se sentía terrible, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a sociabilizar, no sabía que le saldría tan duro.

-"No, no Rukawa, no" – Dijo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-"Eh… Lo siento" – Quería marcharse, pero un brazo lo detuvo y lo volteó.

-"Imbécil" – Lo golpeó en la cara e inmediatamente se fue… Sabía que ser amigo de ese kitzune idiota no era bueno, pero ignoró ese presentimiento… Hubiese deseado escucharlo y hacerle caso.

A pesar de que el labio le estaba sangrando, era lo mejor, alejarse de él era lo mejor para él y el pelirrojo. Así ambos seguirían sus vidas y se olvidarían de esta idiotez…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, aquí esta el capitulo tres… Ahora intentó ponerme sentimental y romántica y esas cosas, pero como no tengo experiencia en ese campo XD… Canción de Laureano y los Crayones "El kiosquito" y dice algo como "Si querés que yo te ame, si querés que yo te ame vamos al kiosquito (tiriririti tiririri) Vos podés comprarme algo, vos podés comprarme algo y yo te doy besitos (tiriririti tiririri) Yo sé que tú tienes 15, yo sé que tú tienes 15 y yo sólo tengo 5 (tiriririti tiririri)" Ejem o algo así dice… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, me da risa esa canción XD… Por cierto, los lentes poto de botella no sé como se dirán en otras partes, pero poto es culo por eso lo puse ahí para que entiendan. Me da rabia tener todo tan bien escrito con los acentos y todo, pero escribo en el Word y me desespera ver tantas rayitas rojas, además que me arregla las palabras y eso. Ohooo gracias por los reviews 0 (No saben cuanto me han subido el autoestima jhajhajhajha no, broma) Jhahjajhajhaja por cierto soy chilena, vivo en una lejana ciudad de la capital llamada "Calama" XD Yaaa… mejor la corto, toy empezando hablar tonteras, chaooo gracias, que les vaya bonito a todos los lectores ;)


	4. Siempre serás mi amigo

**Siempre serás mi amigo, no importa nada más… **(Cantado)

¡Estúpido! ¡¡Estúpido! ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¡¡MALDITO KITZUNE! ¡Claro! Ahora que le había agarrado cariño, el muy estúpido viene y le dice que mejor lo dejan hasta ahí ¡¡¡GRRRRR! Tenía unas ganas de ahorcarlo, matarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades ¡Ahaaa! Si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo odiaba aun más de lo que le odio el año pasado, ahora si que eran enemigos a muerte. Era sábado por la tarde y ya en esos dos días que había empezado a odiarlo de nuevo, no se habían dirigido ni una palabra, ni un pase, cosa que había empezado a hacer a principios de clases, ni si quiera un insultó… Ahora si que lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera pensaría en la existencia del kitzune. Iba caminado por la calle, insultando al kitzune en su cabeza cuando algo lo golpea, sin muchos ánimos se dio vuelta a ver quien se lo había sido.

-"¿Ahaaa?" – Mira con una cara de culo al lugar.

-"¡Pero Hana! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona!" – Era su mejor e incondicional amigo, Yohei Mito.

-"… Eh… nada, sólo ando un poco distraído" – Se sienta en una banca, que estaba por ahí.

La verdad es que había intentado evitar esa conversación desde el jueves, pero como Yohei estaba solo esta vez, supuso que no podría escapar y tampoco tenía muchos ánimos como para intentarlo.

-"Estás así desde que te peleaste con Rukawa" – Se sentó junto a él – "¿Por qué pelearon? Pensé que ahora eran buenos amigos y desde que te fue a buscar el jueves en la hora del almuerzo es como si… no sé, vuelto a odiar mutuamente, peor que antes.

-"¡Yo también pensaba que éramos buenos amigos! ¡Pero resulta que él es sólo…! ¡Un antisocial, un cerrado, un…! ¡Kitzune apestoso!"

-"¡Wuaw! ¿Pero por qué se enojaron? ¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

-"Yohei yo no soy como tú, no soy bueno hablando con las personas ¡De todas formas ese imbécil no me escucharía!"

-"Hoy en la mañana me encontré con Mitsui y Ryota y me dijeron que en los entrenamientos andabas muy desanimado y que ya no insultabas a Rukawa"

-"¡Mitsui es un idiota repetidor y Ryota es un idiota enamorado! ¡No saben nada!"

-"Oye, son tus amigos, tranquilo"

-"¡Es que me desespera que a todos le importe tanto!"

-"¡Es porque no eres así!"

-"¡¡Si estoy mal, entonces por qué no esperan a que este bien para preguntarme!"

-"¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan irritable?" – Intentó calmarlo su amigo, le extrañaba que anduviera así, siempre cuando algo malo le pasa al día siguiente actuaba de lo más normal, aceptando que así era la vida, pero ahora pareciera que… estuviera con el periodo.

-"Eh… yo… lo siento Yohei, es que… lo siento"

-"Tranquilo, anda dime ¿Por qué se enojaron?"

-"¡Ese estúpido kitzune! El jueves llegó diciendo que _'no sirvo para la cosa de la amistad, déjame en paz y bla bla bla_'" – Obviamente lo último lo dice en tono de burla – "Y después lo golpeé en la cara ¡No sé porque anda diciendo que yo le…! Le… le… le agrado y luego dice… otra cosa" – Estuvo apunto de decir algo muy grave, es verdad que no le importaba que todos supiera si eran amigos o no, pero de ahí a que se enteren que el kitzune andaba detrás de sus huesitos, era otra cosa.

-"Pero si le agradabas algo debió a ver ocurrido…"

-"¡Eso es obvio! ¡¿No! Y si lo supiera ¡No estaría así! ¡Tal vez de repente le caí mal! ¡No lo sé!"

-"¿Desde cuándo hablas con ironía? Y no saques conclusiones antes de saber la verdad, habla con él"

-"¡El kitzune no me va a escuchar! ¡¿Así que para qué!"

-"Nunca vas a saber si no lo intentas, no sé ¿Tenían un tema pendiente o algo así?"

-"¡No lo sé!" – Se sacudió el pelo de la desesperación – "¡Espera! ¡Sí!... Me prestó dinero el miércoles para comprarme un almuerzo, tengo que pagárselo ¿No? Yo soy un hombre de palabra" – Dijo con una sonrisa… Al parecer tenía una razón para hablar con ese idiota o una razón más para patearle el trasero a ese kitzune.

-"Sí, siempre cumples tus palabras… excepto para pagarnos el dinero ¿Por qué se lo vas a pagar a él?"

-"Porque es necesario, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que llegaste tú con este plan maligno"

-"¿Plan maligno?" – Ahora sí sentía que nuevamente hablaba con su mejor amigo, aunque se irrita con facilidad, nunca lo hacía de esa forma tan… no sabía ni como describirlo.

-"Yohei eres un genio, siempre pensé que eras el más bueno de todos, pero resulta que siempre eras el de la mente malvada ¡Nyajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Así se hace!"

-"Seré el bueno, pero al menos no soy el inocente" – Le alegraba haber podido hablar con su amigo, ahora se veía mucho mejor.

-"Yo no soy el inocente ¡Yo soy el tensai, increíble, guapo y deportista del grupo!"

-"Sí claro, yo no fui el que tuvo la última primera erección del grupo jajajajajajaja"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Eso no quiere decir absolutamente nada! ¡Y basta de idioteces! Mañana mismo hablaré con Rukawa, sé donde estará" – Hanamichi recordó que una vez le mencionó que practicaba casi todos los días en una cancha del parque que quedaba cerca de la playa, estaba seguro que mañana estaría ahí.

-"¿Por qué no hablas con él hoy?"

-"Porque tengo que reunir el dinero"

-"Jajajajajajaja ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió! Jajajajaja"

-"Bien me voy a mi casa, muchas gracias por el plan maligno amigo ¡Nyajajajajaja!"

-"Jajaja eh… sí, nos vemos Hana" – Se fue para su casa mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado los últimos días.

Hanamichi se iba caminando a su casa con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando divisa una silueta conocida.

-"Mierda" – Miró para todas partes, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue disimular que veía algo en una tienda de ahí, ya le había pasado muchas veces en la escuela, sabía que sólo lo ignoraría.

-"Hola Sakuragi"

-"Eh… Eh… ¿Hola?... Eh… Hohola Ha… Haruko" - ¿Por qué lo saludaba? Ya llevaban todo el segundo año sin hablar ni una palabra y ahora viene y lo saluda.

-"¿Cómo estás?" – Sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Supongo que bien… ¿Y tú?" – Se sentía tan incómodo, rogaba a todos los santos que terminara rápido.

-"Bien, bien… Sakuragi ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

-"¿No acabaste de hacer una? ¡Digo! ¡Claro! Claro… Haruko" – Fingió una sonrisa.

-"Tú ahora eres muy amigo de Rukawa ¿No?"

-"Era… nos enojamos y ahora lo odio tanto como antes"

-"Oh" – Su expresión cambio a una desilusionada – "Bueno, eso era todo… eh… Adiós, Sakuragi, un gusto hablar contigo" – Se fue inmediatamente.

-"Pero… ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?" – No lo gritó, pero si lo dijo tan fuerte como para que todos a su alrededor se voltearan a verlo, al darse cuenta sólo sonrió y se fue… Iba a ser un largo día hasta mañana.

Se sentía fatal, no podía dormir bien desde hace días, ya era domingo y seguía sintiéndose tan mal como hace tres días atrás. Sinceramente extrañaba un chorro a Sakuragi, quería verlo, oírlo hablar, escuchar los reclamos que siempre le daba, pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría y su mente se concentraría en un 100 al basketball ¿Qué hora sería? ¿La 1 P.M.? ¿Las 2? Normalmente los domingos se despertaba después de las tres, sabía que había madrugado por el insomnio de los últimos días. Mientras se relajaba en un despertador baño pensaba en lo mal que sentía ser ignorado por el do'aho, no pensó que sería tan difícil. Había llegado a creer que este lo perseguiría o le insistiría y detestaba admitirlo, pero eso lo hubiese hecho tan feliz… Ya todo había acabado, fue lindo mientras duró, pero ahora su futuro era lo único que tenía que tener en la cabeza.

Después de comer, se fue a la siempre fiel canchita de basketball, siempre estaba vacía para él, siempre encontraba la tranquilidad ahí, siempre era el mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo. Comenzó a botar el balón, hacer movimientos por toda la cancha, a olvidarse de todos sus problemas… un tiro perfecto.

-"Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, por más que practiques nunca podrás ganarme… kitzune" – Se asoma una cabellera rojiza por los arbustos.

-"Do'aho" - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Cuando al fin había podido relajarse un poco ¿Por qué?

-"Pero que _amigable_ saludo" – Se pone en frente de él y le quita el balón.

-"¿Qué quieres?" – Le quito el balón, mostrándole cuanto poco le interesaba su presencia, aunque en el fondo estaba todo un remolino de emociones.

-"¡Yo…! Yo…" – Intentaba darse ánimos, pero la mirada del kitzune era tan penetrante y fría que, detestaba admitirlo, llegaba a intimidarlo – "Yo… ¡Quería decirte que eres un imbécil!" – Se tapo la boca eso no era lo que en realidad venía a decir, estuvo horas preparando lo que iba a decir y termina diciendo una estupidez.

-"Ya lo habías dicho ¿Y?" – Presentía que todo esto terminaría en una pelea.

-"Y… Y que te debo dinero" – Balbuceó.

-"¿Ah?" – Bien, bien… no entendía nada.

-"Eh… Es que… La otra vez me prestaste dinero para comprarme algo para comer y te lo vengo a pagar"

-"Eh… no te preocupes, no es necesario" – Lo miró extrañado.

-"¡No! Yo dije que te pagaría y te pagaré"

-"En serio, no importa"

-"Si te dije que te voy a pagar el dinero ¡¡Es porque te voy a pagar el dinero!" – La mirada de Hanamichi era decidida.

-"Bueno, haz lo que quieras" – Le dio botes al balón y encesta una canasta de tres puntos.

-"Toma" – Saca el dinero justo de su bolsillo y se lo pasa a Kaede – "Y así no quedan cosas pendientes"

-"Mmm" – Toma el dinero de mala gana y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

-"Pero ya que estamos hablando" – No deja seguir jugando al pelinegro y quedan cara a cara.

-"Pensé que ya todo había quedado claro"

-"Pues no, no, no es así para tu información"

-"¿No se cerró el trato con el golpe que me diste en la cara?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"¡No vengas con eso! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Yo sé que te agrado! ¡Y si dices que no te agrado! ¡¡Eres un maldito kitzune mentiroso!"

-"Nunca dije que no me agradaras"

-"¡¿Entonces por qué no quieres ser mi amigo! Pensé que nos llevábamos bien" – Lo último lo dijo con un tono muy triste y con una carita de perrito pidiendo comida.

-"No estoy acostumbrado a esto de la _amistad_, contigo hablo tanto que me llega a doler la garganta"

-"¡No seas llorón! ¡Yo hablaba el triple que tú! ¡¡Tenía que, prácticamente, obligarte!"

-"No quise decir eso do'aho"

-"¡¿Entonces qué!"

-"Olvídalo, ya vete"

-"¡No! ¡¡No! ¡¡¡NO!" – Sus miradas se cruzaron, una era tan fría como la antártica y otra tan decidida como su dueño.

-"¿Qué quieres do'aho?"

-"Seamos amigos de nuevo, sé que tú eres un anormal, lo sé, pero las personas normales solemos tener un cariño por nuestras amistades ¡O sea! Sólo por si no lo sabía te digo"

Lo quedo mirando ¿Qué hacer? No sabía como poder decirle que no a esos ojos chocolate ¿Pero cómo seguir? No podía seguir siendo amigo de él, cada vez se sentía más atraído por su _amigo_.

-"Mira, intentémoslo un tiempo más y si de ahí de verdad no quieres nada, te prometo por la tumba de mis padres que te dejaré en paz"

¿Por qué hablaba como si tuvieran una relación? ¿O él se lo imaginó de esa manera? Bueno, tal vez… Sólo tendría que soportar esta situación un tiempo más y de ahí todo acabaría de una buena vez.

-"Si te digo que sí ¿Te callarás y te irás?"

-"Y si dejamos de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos… Tú siempre me dices o Sakuragi o, el más usado, do'aho y yo siempre te digo Rukawa o kitzune… Si quieres puedes decirme Hana, no me importa, te diría Kae, pero no me gusta como suena"

-"Esta bien ¿Ahora me dejarás practicar?"

-"¡Ja!" – Le quita el balón al kitzune y encesta una canasta de tres puntos – "Nos vemos mañana, kitzune ¡Digo! Kaede" – Se va con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"A mi tampoco me gusta como suena Kae" – Dice despacito, pero el pelirrojo lo oye lo mira y sonríe, luego sigue con su camino.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Que frustración! Pero sólo sería una semana más y de ahí, le diría que lo dejara en paz, sabría que cumpliría su promesa… Nunca deshonraría la memoria de sus padres y al fin todo volvería ser como debería ser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohooo eh aquí el capitulo cuatro… canción de Los Enanitos Verdes "Amigos" y el coro es algo así "Porque siempre estarán en mí esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber que un amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad. Siempre serás mi amigo, no importa nada más…" Está canción la escuché en dos ocasiones en toda mi vida, una en una postal que el llegó a mi hermana y otra donde todos los amigos se abrazaban y lloraban y tocaban esta canción una y otra vez (ahí me aprendí esa parte) y me sentía como un bicho raro por ser la única sin llorar… pero bueno la puse porque… no sé… no encontré ninguna más que el venga al capitulo (Aunque en el fondo ninguna canción a tenido que ver mucho con el capítulo ¬¬). A mi me da lo mismo si a Rukawa se le dice Kaede o Kae, pero no me imagino a Sakuragi diciéndole Kae y no me imagino a Rukawa respondiendo a alguien que el dice Kae, al menos no respondiendo de buena manera XD, bueno es una cosa sin importancia da lo mismo de todas formas no? Espero que os haya gustado… chao gracias por los reviews ;) que les vaya bien en la vida, amor, dinero, sexo (pal que quiere XD) De nuevo toy empezando a decir cosas demás chao cuidense


	5. Tomo para no enamorarme

**Tomo para no enamorarme, me enamoro para no tomar…** (Cantando)

Ya hace más de un mes que se habían vuelto a hablar, Kaede no lo podía creer, realmente quería hacer que todo eso terminase, pero cuando veía la sonrisa del do'aho se callaba y no le decía nada, se quedaba embobado. Como ya sus planes de dejar de ser amigo del do'aho habían fallado, su plan era graduarse, irse a Estados Unidos y nunca más saber de él. Aunque sabía que podría ser de otra forma, porque Hanamichi también quería seguir jugando basketball, pero no tenía los recursos para hacerlo. Él no tenía que preocuparse ya que su familia ya tenía planeado mandarlo a Estados Unidos, ya tenía el dinero y todo, pero el pelirrojo estaba pensando postular a una beca deportiva cosa podría obtener, pero sus calificaciones se lo impedían, así que últimamente había estado estudiando más de lo que había estudiado toda su vida. Muchas veces se juntaron a estudiar los dos, en realidad Sakuragi estudiaba y Rukawa dormía sobre los cuadernos, y para desgracia del kitzune se quedaban a dormir en la casa de uno o del otro… Ambos tenían habitaciones extras, Rukawa la de visitas y Sakuragi la suya, ya que él dormía en la de sus padres porque era mucho más grande ¡Ja! Pero muchas veces no las necesitaban, porque se quedaban dormidos en la mesa o en sofá estudiando hasta la madrugada… Imagínense a Hanamichi estudiado en una mesa de comedor desesperado y a Kaede durmiendo en el sillón todo desarmado y con todos los cojines babeados, eso era lo que normalmente ocurría o Kaede durmiendo en la mesa dejándola toda babeada, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba al lado de él estudiando. No siempre sucedía así, a veces Sakuragi se iba a estudiar con amigos de su gundam, Rukawa aparentaba que no le importaba, pero en el interior se moría de celos y se sentía desplazado ¡Claro! Que a Hanamichi no se lo demostraba sólo le decía un muy usual 'Mmm'.

Se acercaba año nuevo, por lo cual, era invierno y se acercaba una fecha muy importante. Ya había pasado navidad y había sido muy agradable, Hanamichi la paso con la familia de Yohei como siempre, luego se fue a ver a Kaede y le fue a dejar su obsequio y después se fue tranquilamente a su casa. Kaede después de mucho tiempo no la pasó solo, es decir después con Hanamichi comieron algo, usualmente Kaede lo tomaba como un día más y lo ignoraba, pero su amigo lo convenció, más bien lo obligó, a esperarlo con algo de comida para que no fuera tan amargado, Hanamichi le regalo un zorro de peluche y Kaede le regaló un balón de basketball autografiado por Michael Jordan, era de él, pero él podría conseguir otro… ¡Pero el año nuevo era mucho más importante! Porque Rukawa cumplía los 17 años justo el primero de enero, así que el pelirrojo tenía un plan muy parecido, sólo que obligaría a salir después con él y sus amigos a festejar el año nuevo como se debía, pero todo su plan se fue a la basura cuando se enteró de que los padres de Yohei viajarían a ver un tío muy enfermo y Yohei tenía que cuidar la casa ¡Y cómo desperdiciar una casa sin padres para año nuevo! Tenía que convencer al kitzune de que la pasará con ellos, comerían algo rápido y luego se emborracharían en la casa de Yohei, además si estaban borrachos quería sacarle unos cuantos secretos al pelinegro, porque aunque ya hablaba más, no era suficiente y siempre sentía que le escondía algo.

Era un día entre año nuevo y navidad, estaba el chico de ojos zorrunos y el chico de ojos de chocolate practicando en el gimnasio, normalmente estaba cerrado para las vacaciones de invierno, pero habían hecho unas movidas con Ayako para conseguir unas llaves, practicarían en la cacha que solía frecuentar Rukawa, pero hacía demasiado frío como para estar con pantalones cortos y polera sin mangas y se asarían de calor con un buzo entero, porque comenzarían a transpirar y no podrían sacarse la ropa, y si lo hicieran, lo más seguro es que los dos terminarían con un resfriado.

-"¡Kitzune! Adivina que fecha se acerca" – Decía mientras se abrigaba para salir, habían estado entrenando un par de horas.

-"Es invierno, pasamos navidad ¿Viernes santo?"

-"Ja, ja que gracioso ¬¬ ¡Año nuevo! ¡Lo sabes!"

-"Ya ¿Y?"

-"Que es tu cumpleaños"

-"Ya ¿Y?"

-"_'Ya ¿Y?' _¡Lo vamos a celebrar, idiota!"

-"¿Haremos lo mismo que en navidad?" – Kaede rogaba que así fuera, prefería dormirse temprano, es cierto, pero prefería tener una tranquila visita del do'aho a salir a fiestas como la mayoría de la gente hacía en esa fecha.

-"Eh…" – Ojala lo pudiera convencer – "Jeje… no"

-"¿Y qué quieres hacer?" – Oh no, otro plan de Hanamichi, normalmente siempre terminaba convenciéndolo.

-"Yohei va a estar solo en su casa y pasaremos toda la noche ahí embriagándonos y tú iras" – Dijo muy rápido y nervioso.

-"No, gracias"

-"¡Tienes que ir! ¡No podemos desaprovechar una casa sola en año nuevo! ¡Además sólo seremos nosotros seis! Habíamos invitado a Ryota y Mitsui, pero Ryota lo pasará con Ayako, así dijo que no se emborracharía, y Mitsui se ira a la casa de su abuelo con su madre"

-"¿Y? Nosotros dos vivimos solos"

-"Pero en departamento ¡No es lo mismo!"

-"Ellos son tus amigos, no los míos"

-"Pero pueden ser los tuyos, ellos están de acuerdo con que tú vayas"

-"No"

-"Sí"

-"No"

-"Sí"

-"No"

-"¡Sí!"

-"No"

-"¡Sí!"

-"No"

-"¡¡Sí!"

-"No"

-"¡¡Kitzune! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡¡Me desesperas!"

-"No"

-"¡¡¡AHGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRARRARRA!" – Dice algo, que absolutamente nadie podría entender, todo rojo de pura furia – "¡¡Sé dónde vives, idiota! ¡¡Y el 31 a las 2.100 te iré a buscar y aunque estés con pijama, en bata, en toalla o desnudo te voy a obligar a ir!"

-"…" – Mierda, lo había dejado sin opción – "No quiero que intentes sociabilizarme con tus amigos"

-"¡No te preocupes! ¡Ellos son económicos!"

-"Eh… ¿Ah?"

-"Ya sabes beben poco y se emborrachan rápido"

-"Yo no voy a beber"

-"Pero participarás en el brindis"

-"¿Por qué me obligas?"

-"Kitzune ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po, ya po"

-"Bien, iré, brindaré y me iré a mi casa"

-"No"

-"Sí"

-"¡No!"

-"Sí"

-"¡¡No!"

-"¿Por qué no?" – Levantó una ceja molesto, el do'aho siempre intentando de convencerlo.

-"Porque nos quedaremos a dormir ahí todos ¡Así que lleva pijama! Y el uno en la tarde iremos al templo, así que lleva ropa de cambio"

-"Mmm, no quiero"

-"Kitzune por favor, es tu cumpleaños, no quiero dejarte solo" – Dijo con una carita de pena.

-"No pongas esa cara" – Kaede se imagina al pelirrojo con unos ojos bien grandes y brillantes, mueve la cabeza ante esa imagen.

-"Kaede, si hacemos esto para tu cumpleaños te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras para mi cumpleaños"

-"No lo creo"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque no"

-"Sé que es día de semana y que no es día festivo, pero después del entrenamientos podemos hacer lo que tú quieras ¡Excepto si hay examen! Sabes que ahora debo postular para la beca"

-"Mmm… Bien, pero no me obligues a hablar con tus amigos, ni abrazarlos"

-"¡No seas idiota Kaede! Aunque lo eres, pero es tu cumpleaños y año nuevo, es inevitable que te abrasen"

-"¿Les dijiste que era mi cumpleaños?"

-"Jejejeje" – Comienza a jugar con sus dedos por los nervios – "Te enojarías si te digo que sí"

-"Do'aho" – Se dirigió a la salida, de ahí el pelirrojo lo siguió y siguieron hablando e insultándose. (Mmm… Eso sonó algo estúpido XD)

Kaede se estaba vistiendo para no hacer esperar al do'aho, se puso una camisa azul sin abrochar los últimos dos botones de arriba, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra, se pondría unos mocasines para verse más elegante, pero era demasiado incómodo, así que fue con unas zapatillas azul oscuro. En su mochila llevó su pijama y una polera verde oscura y unos jeans más su ropa interior, usaría la misma chaqueta que usaría en la noche. Faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve ¿Por qué tan desesperado?

Odiaba que el do'aho tuviera ese dominio en él lo hacía sentir dependiente y lo odiaba. Como deseaba no ser su amigo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… Eran amigos, lo serían hasta salir de Shohoku y esperaba que no lo siguieran siendo en la universidad, aunque realmente quería que Hanamichi ganara la beca, es decir, no quería quedar con él, pero no le deseaba mal y lo más seguro es que quedaran en diferentes ciudades, en diferentes estados y al fin terminaría su pesadilla, sólo faltaba un año y medio.

Sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta para que subiera.

-"Ya do'aho estoy list…" – Se quedó mirándolo embobado, se notaba que no se había peinado, se había puesto vaselina en la mano y se lo hecho en el pelo sin mirarse al espejo, una camisa negra y unos jeans.

-"¿Cómo me veo kitzune? ¡Pero que te pregunto! ¡Tú no sabes nada!" – La cara del kitzune lo decía todo, se veía tal cual como quería ¡Para chuparse los dedos!

-"… Pa… Plu… Que… Que te ves… Elegante… Do'aho" – Dijo aun algo atontado.

-"Tú también kitzune, es la primera vez que no te veo con uniforme o con ropa para entrenar" – Sonrió ampliamente, luego se acercó a la mochila que estaba en un sillón de la casa – "Permiso ¡Oye! ¿Esto es lo que vas a llevar?" – Decía mientras registraba la mochila.

-"Oye ¿Qué haces?"

-"¿No llevas kimono?"

-"No, ni cuando era chico iba con kimono al templo"

-"Ah" – Dejo de registrar la mochila y la cerró de mala gana – "Quería verte con kimono"

-"¿Tu vas a ir con kimono?"

-"Si voy ¿Tú iras también?"

-"No"

-"Entonces no"

-"A mí también me gustaría verte con kimono algún día" – Lo miró fijamente.

-"Tal vez algún día… Y tal vez algún día yo te vea con kimono" – Le dio una sonrisa seductora – "Te espero afuera apúrate" - ¡Que mierda! ¿Por qué le había sonreído así? ¡¿Por qué le había dicho que quería verlo con kimono! Se sentía tan estúpido.

-"Ya vamos" – Salió el kitzune directo al ascensor, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero sentía que el do'aho a veces intentaba tentarlo, como diciéndole 'Mira este filete que no puedes tener', pero era su imaginación…

-"Espero que no seas antipático con mis amigos" – Decía camino a la casa de Yohei.

-"¿Por qué me pides eso? Tú me obligaste a venir"

-"¡Ahaaaa! Kitzune antisocial ¬¬"

-"Cállate"

-"Debes dejar de ser así kitzune, porque…" – Y fueron discutiendo todo el camino.

Ya en casa de Yohei todos saludan al amigo de Hanamichi, él respondiendo de mala gana obviamente, todos sabían que eran amigos, es decir para que esconder una amistad sin ningún _secreto_, pero de todas formas se les hacía muy extraño estar con Rukawa para vísperas del año nuevo que justo coincidía con su cumpleaños, que raro ¿Por eso era tan raro? Eso era lo que pensaban los amigos de Hanamichi Sakuragi, al menos la mayoría, Yohei creía que era bueno que todos intentarán sociabilizar con Rukawa para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-"¡Vamos a cenar!" – Dijo un alegre Hanamichi señalando el comedor.

Todos riendo, molestándose, algunos golpeándose, pero había uno tranquilo en una esquina comiendo muy callado.

-"¿Qué te pasa kitzune?" – Dice Sakuragi al verlo algo deprimido.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que iba a ser una comida rápida" – Miró su plato, un pollo al horno con arroz, papas y ensaladas por todas partes… Por un momento pensó que sería una pizza.

-"Ayer nos juntamos y decidimos tener una cena digna, juntamos dinero y nos alcanzó para esto ¿Te gusta? Yohei y yo la hicimos"

-"¿Por qué yo no pagué nada? Si quieres te pago ahora"

-"No, no te preocupes ¡Tú eres mi invitado! Además es tu cumpleaños Kaede, no hables estupideces ¡Oye! ¿Y te gustó?"

-"Sí" – Siguió comiendo en silencio. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía con tanta gente y mucho menos con gente así. Un tipo rubio golpeando a un tipo gordo enano y un tipo de bigote hablando a toda boca quien sabe que, había otro tipo bajito y moreno que solo se reía de todo lo que veía y un pelirrojo que se reía a toda boca y estaba seguro que lo escuchaban los vecinos. Dios ¿Tan bajo había caído sólo por el do'aho? Más encima tenía sueño.

Estaban en el living haciendo la cuenta regresiva, todos gritando, excepto Kaede que los miraba fríamente.

-"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡¡Feliz año nuevo!"

Sakuragi inmediatamente se el acercó a Rukawa y lo abrazó.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Kaede" – Le dijo en el oído.

-"Gracias" – Se iban a separar, pero el pelirrojo lo volvió a abrazar.

-"¡Y feliz año nuevo!"

-"Feliz año nuevo" – De ahí todos los amigos de Sakuragi abrazaron al pelinegro felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y deseandole un feliz año nuevo, Rukawa sólo se dejaba abrazar y les decía – "Gracias, tu igual" – Con su típica personalidad fría.

Brindaron todos, Rukawa nunca había bebido, no porque no pudiera o no hubiese tenido la oportunidad, no le llamaba la atención y sabía que beber no era para un deportista, pero ¡Maldición! Esa champaña estaba deliciosa, era algo dulce, le sabía un poco a piña, quería más.

-"Do'aho ¿Me das más?" – Le pasa la copa vacía.

-"Claro kitzune" – Jeje su plan estaba dando resultado, lo emborracharía y de ahí le sacaría todos sus secretos jeje… Con cara de malvado, mientras le servía otra copa – "Toma kitzune" – Dice con una sonrisa de santo.

-"¿Por qué esa cara?"

-"No, nada estoy feliz de que estés acá"

-"Sí…" – Lo mira incrédulo. Lo miró fijamente, tenía tantas sonrisas y todas eran igual de especiales, y al parecer cada vez le gustaba más el pelirrojo. Se toma la copa de un trago – "Otra"

… Dos horas después…

-"Yo… agradezco jajajajaja… agradezco que… que me hayan… invitado… ¡¡Viva mi cumpleaños!" – Estaba todo feliz mientras abrazaba a Takamiya – "Realmente… estoy… muy agradecido ¡Muy agradecido!" – Lo último lo repetía una y otra vez.

Sakuragi los miraba a todos sorprendidos, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían comenzado a tomar y todos estaban tan ebrios que estaba seguro que no recordarían nada a la mañana siguiente y Kaede hablando que los quería a todos y que eran sus mejores amigos ¡Y él recién había terminado su primera copa del brindis! ¡¡Estaba más sobrio que una papa!

-"¡¡Cantemos!" – Dijo Kaede con una copa alzada… Desde hace rato que había sólo comenzado a beber sin importarle lo que fuera.

-"TOMO PARA NO ENAMORARME, ME ENAMORO PARA NO TOMAR…" – Todos cantaban desafinadamente, abrazados y bailando.

-"Por Dios y todos los santos" – Decía mientras veía la escenita, no faltaba mucho para que cayeran uno por uno y esperaba que el último fuera el kitzune y así, al fin, llevar a cabo su plan.

El primero en caer fue Okus que ya estaba durmiendo en el piso de la cocina, después vino Takamiya que había llegado rodando hasta las cortinas, el tercero fue Yohei, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el cuarto fue Noma que había alcanzado a acostarse en el sofá. Rukawa aun no moría era su oportunidad.

-"¿Cómo la estás pasando kitzune?"

-"¡Excelente!" – Dio un grito que asustó a Sakuragi – "Pero estos ya se durmieron" – Golpeó a uno de los ebrios que estaba en el suelo, no sabía cuál y no le importaba saberlo – "¡¡Despierta!"

-"Kaede" – Lo tomó y lo sentó en un sillón – "¿Por qué no hablamos?"

-"Hablar de…" – Tomó un florero que estaba muy cercano a ellos y se puso a vomitar dentro de él.

-"¡Kitzune que asco! ¡Ese es el florero que le regalo su abuela a la mamá de Yohei!"

-"…" – El pelinegro tenía una cara de no entender nada, además que estaba tan mareado que no sabía con quien hablaba, así que le toco la cara.

-"¡Kitzune deja de tocarme la cara!"- No podía ser, era demasiado tarde, no faltaba mucho para que Rukawa cayera tal cual como lo habían hecho sus demás amigos – "Vamos, subamos y te dejo durmiendo en la cama de Yohei" – Ya rindiéndose con su plan, lo abrazó y con mucha dificultad subieron las escaleras.

-"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" – Reía gangosamente Kaede.

-"¿De qué te ríes?"

-"…" – Se puso a pensar – "No sé"

-"Ahaaa estúpido kitzune" – Lo miró, al parecer quería vomitar de nuevo, miró para todas partes, entró a la pieza de los padres de Yohei y lo metió en el baño de ellos, agacho a Rukawa y le tomó el pelo para que no se ensuciase – "Ya ahora puedes vomitar" – Mientras su amigo vomitaba, pensaba que si Yohei se enteraba que había entrado a la pieza de sus padres y que más encima Rukawa vomitaba en el baño de ellos lo mataría, les había dejado claro que esa era la única habitación a la cual no entraran.

Kaede se paró y empujó a Hanamichi, se paró frente al lavamanos y tomó un cepillo de dientes, comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

-"¡No idiota! ¡¡Ese cepillo es de…!"

-"Grrrrr"

Un gruñido que realmente logró a asustar al pelirrojo, Yohei lo va a matar. Rukawa llegó hasta atragantarse con la pasta de dientes.

-"Cof Cof"

-"¿Kitzune estás bien?" – Hanamichi se preocupó al verlo ahogarse. Se preguntó por qué se había lavado los dientes, lo único que pudo deducir es que lo hizo por costumbre.

El chico con mirada adormilada se encamina a la cama de los padres de Yohei y se tira a dormir.

-"¿Kitzune? ¿Kitzune? ¿Kaede? ¿Estás bien?" – Se acuesta al lado y lo comienza a zamarrear.

-"Cuéntame sobre ti" – Dice de repente reponiéndose de su bajón de alcohol.

-"¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo haces esa pregunta! Somos amigos hace ya un buen tiempo ¬¬ ¡¿Oye espera que haces!" – Rukawa lo abraza.

-"¡Te amo!" – Grita – "… Do'aho"

-"¿Ah?" – No pudo reaccionar bien.

-"Eres lo mejor hip que me ha pasado… hip… en toda mi vida… hip"

-"¿Ah?" – Mierda, pensaba que el kitzune ya se había olvidado de él, es decir, después de haber peleado y no sé, pero ahora ebrio le decía estás cosas… La verdad es que nunca habían tocado el tema – "¿Kaede estás bien?"

Rukawa lo queda viendo fijamente a los ojos, con su usual mirada fría, pareciera como si estuviera bien. Pero de repente el pelirrojo siente algo pegado a su boca ¡Era la boca del kitzune! ¡¡Y se movía! No reaccionó, no lo empujó… Estaba en shock y Rukawa seguía hasta que sintió una lengua en su boca, de ahí se decidió a empujarlo, pero… ¡Mierda! ¡Se sentía bien! ¡¿Por qué! Era tan diferente al beso que le dio Haruko que…

Dejo de pensar, ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados correspondiéndole el beso. Todo se sentía tan suave, lento, era como él pensaba que se sentía besar a Haruko, pero se sentía besando al kitzune ¿Por qué? De la nada el kitzune se separó, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vomitó en el suelo del cuarto de los padres de Yohei. Hana lo movió un poco, pero no respondió… Había caído.

-"Oh no…" – Fue lo único que le salió de la boca, sacudió su cabeza, dejó a Rukawa a un lado de la cama. Miró el vomitó ¡Tendría que limpiarlo maldita sea! Se levantó intentando no pensar en nada para ir a buscar las cosas para limpiar. Cuando bajo vio el vomitó de sus otros amigos, le dio asco, pero eso no era su responsabilidad, limpió todo rastro de vomito de Kaede, luego sin ganas se fue a dormir junto a él, no quería hacerlo, pero estaba preocupado por si vomitaba de nuevo y quería estar ahí para ayudarlo ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Había besado al kitzune! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había dejado? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien? Lo único que se le ocurría es que tal vez el kitzune tenía más experiencia que Haruko, pero el kitzune le había dicho que nunca había besado a nadie. Tal vez él tenía más experiencia, no era su primer beso y tal vez haya sabido que hacer, también agradeció que el kitzune se haya lavado los dientes porque si no… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué cosas se le ocurrían! Esperaba que mañana no recordara nada, así se olvidaría de eso para siempre.

Ya había amanecido, le llegaba todo el sol en la cara, se sobo los ojos y vio el reloj. Ya pasaban de la una de la tarde, miró a su compañero y al parecer no tenía intenciones de despertar en mucho rato ¡Lástima! Porque tendría que despertarlo para ir al templo. Bajo las escaleras y vio a todos sus amigos limpiando la casa.

-"Buenos Días" – Dijo Yohei al verlo.

-"Buenos Días"

-"¿Y Rukawa sigue durmiendo?" – Le pregunta Noma que tiene un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-"Eh… Sí ¡Quítate eso!" – Se va a la cocina.

Al parecer ninguno recordaba nada, aunque ellos sólo vieron a Kaede hablando mucho, riendo, cantando bailando… De todas formas se alegraba de que no recordaran nada, así todas esas imágenes quedaban sólo para él Jajaja. Se tomó un vaso de agua y sirvió otro, sacó dos pastillas y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

-"¿No vas a desayunar Hanamichi?" – Se escuchó de abajo.

-"No tengo hambre gracias" – Dejó todo en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y se fue a bañar.

Ya iban a salir y Kaede aun no despertaba, todos lo veían durmiendo en la cama.

-"Yo no lo voy a despertar ¡Capaz que me mate!" – Decía Takamiya.

-"Mi papá me va a matar si se entera de que alguien durmió en su cama y que alguien usó su cepillo de dientes"

-"¡Todos son unos cobardes!" – Sakuragi se dio el valor y lo zamarreó.

-"¡Grrrrr!" – Gruño enojado – "¿Qué pasa do'aho?"

-"Ahí hay una vaso de agua, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, puedes bañarte, en 15 minutos te quiero abajo listo para ir al templo" – Salió de la habitación con todos los demás… Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo ni mirar al kitzune a los ojos, que vergüenza.

Iban camino al templo, Kaede y Hanamichi iban un poco más atrás del resto.

-"No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada" – Se golpeaba la cabeza para que todo le llegara de golpe.

-"¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Kitzune! Pensé que no ibas a beber nada ¡Jajajajajaja!"

-"Cállate"

-"Jajajaja hablaste muchas incoherencias, decías que querías a mis amigos, bailaste, cantaste"

-"Ahora tus amigos tienen con que chantajearme"

-"¡Jajajajajaja! Corres con suerte, no se acuerdan de nada"

-"¿No hice nada más? ¿Algo vergonzoso?"

Hanamichi se quedó callado ¿Le decía? Él tenía derecho a saber, igual es su primer beso y eso, pero era tan vergonzoso y también lo sería para él si le contaba, porque estaba borracho… Mejor no.

-"No, nada del otro mundo"

-"Ah"

En el templo todos se pusieron a pedir por lo que querían Yohei pidió por su tío y porque sus padres no descubrieran que había invitado a todos en año nuevo; Takamiya, Noma y Okus pidieron una novia.

-"Hace como 7 años que no hago esto" – Decía mientras juntaba sus manos.

-"Sólo pide un deseo para este año kitzune"

Kaede cerró los ojos e intentó ser sincero… 'Se que esto puede ser hipócrita, porque no hago esto hace tanto, pero bueno, deseo la paz mundial y eso… Bien, este es mi verdadero deseo… Quiero que Hanamichi Sakuragi encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz, que el vaya bien en su beca y yo poder jugar en la NBA'

Hana vio como le kitzune oraba ¿Qué pediría? Él ya sabía muy bien que pedir… 'Para este año pido buena salud para todos los que conozco, que nos vaya bien con el equipo, que Ryota al fin le funcione la cosa con Ayako, que Mitsui pasé, que todos mis amigos encuentren novia y quiero pedir por Kaede, que encuentre alguien que el corresponda, que le vaya bien con eso de la NBA y por mi beca para que terminé jugando basketball y pueda sobrevivir con ello'

Después cada uno se fue para sus casas, excepto Rukawa que tenía que ir a buscar su regalo donde el do'aho.

-"Apúrate, quiero irme a dormir a mi casa" – Estaba sentado en un sillón en la casa de Hana.

-"Toma" – Se lo paso, era una caja mediana, envuelta en un papel verde y con una cinta roja – "Pero ándate, ábrelo en tu casa" – Lo me puja a la salida, le daba vergüenza que lo abriera ahí – "Chao que te vaya bien ¡Feliz Cumpleaños kitzune!"

-"Gracias, chao" – Se fue a su casa con el regalo en la mano ¿Qué sería?

Esperaba que al kitzune le gustara el regalo, él no tenía mucho dinero, pero se había esforzado mucho en pensar algo para él… Ahora tenía que descansar y olvidar todo con respecto a ese beso del cual no podía dejar de pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohoooo que me salió largoooo, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, canción "Tomo para no enamorarme" de Bersuit Vergarabat… "Tomo (Chachachan) para no enamorarme (Tururururu) me enamoro para no tomar…" Jhajhajha XD Es todo lo que se me de la canción, eso que me gusta Versuit :P Polera: Así se le dice a las camisas sin botones en Chile, no sé si se dirán camisa en otro lados, pero no encuentro otra forma de describirlo. Si quieren saber que le regalo Hanamichi a Rukawa tienen que leer el capitulo que viene XD… igual no es la gran cosa, así que… Jhajhajhajha ok, eso de Rukawa borracho, pus he visto a muchos y yo he tenido mis experiencias (y por suerte me acuerdo de todas) igual yo hice lo mismo con eso de darle un beso al mino que me gusta, sólo que a mí no me funcionó también como a Rukawa y yo lo recordaba y sentía tanta vergüenza que… ya no importa, fue hace como 8 meses y sé que a ustedes no les importa XD Disculpen si en algunas partes pareciera como si todo avanzará muy rápido, pero es que no pensé que me iba a salir tan largo y llegó un momento en que sólo quería terminar el capitulo, es decir si lo quería tan largo hubiera hecho un One-Shot… ¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews! n0n Realmente lo apreció, no saben cuanto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que el siguiente no me salga tan largo. Chao cuidense harto y pa los del hemisferio sur ¡¡Adiós vacaciones! Energía para volver a la rutina.


	6. Y luego te besé y me arriesgué

**Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras…** (Cantando)

Ya habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno, ya todos se habían acostumbrado al ritmo escolar. En todo ese tiempo Hanamichi nunca le mencionó lo del beso a nadie, él intentaba olvidarlo, pero siempre se le venía a la cabeza… Detestaba admitirlo, pero le había encantado el beso, se preguntó si así se sentían todos los besos, pero con el de Haruko sólo sintió, no asco, más bien aburrimiento. Supuso que en el futuro daría más besos y ahí sabría distinguir cual le gustaría y cual no.

Lo que más le molestaba es que podía pasar horas y horas pensando en el kitzune y no sabía porque… A veces se ponía a pensar en si tendría otras expresiones ¿Cómo serían? Tal vez puso una de esas expresiones cuando abrió el regalo que el había dado para su cumpleaños, desde ese día a veces podía notar un brillo especial en los ojos del kitzune… Según él le había gustado mucho el regalo, era una fotografía del equipo de basketball del año pasado y justo, por alguna coincidencia, ellos dos salían uno al lado del otro, Hanamichi aun tenía el pelo largo en esos tiempos; además le había regalado una billetera Niké (con fotografías de sus padres, abuelos, equipo, clase, calendarios, etc.); y un nuevo soporte para el brazo de color entre rojo oscuro y fucsia... Había pensado mucho tiempo en que regalarle, pero no parecía que encontraba nada, hasta que un día se decidió por estas tres cosas y justo a tiempo, porque el mismo 31 lo había comprado todo, aunque la fotografía ya la tenía, sólo le había comprado el marco.

-"¡Ahaaaa!" Se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza – "¡De nuevo pensando en lo mismo!"

Aunque mañana no tenía examen se iba a juntar con el kitzune a estudiar biología, el kitzune no era un az en biología, pero le iba mucho mejor que a él, había logrado subir todas sus notas gracias a sus amigos, pero no en biología… No debió estudiar biología con su gundam para el examen pasado, debió estudiar con el kitzune.

Al fin sentía unos progresos con el kitzune, a veces el lo iba a buscar, aunque las veces las podía contar con los dedos de una mano y además ahora saludaba a sus amigos, según él no era que le agradaban, lo hacía por respeto al verse embriagado juntos, pero sabía que muy en el fondo le agradaban, aunque los saludos no eran la gran cosa solo movía su cabeza y sólo si ellos lo saludaban primero.

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAA! ¡¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN…!"

-"¿Pensar en que do'aho?"

-"¡¡¡WUAHAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡Idiota! ¡¡Me asustaste!" – Le dio un pequeño empujón – "¡¿Y no deberías estar en tu casa esperando a que llegue este tensai!"

-"Estás en frente de los departamentos, además sólo salí a comprar algo… Do'aho"

-"Tensai ¡Tensai! ¡¡Tensai! ¡¡Si me quieres llamar por un sobre nombre que sea tensai!"

Rukawa levantó una ceja ante ese comentario.

-"¡Ah! ¡Sólo dime Hana!"

Entraron a los departamentos, el del kitzune quedaba en el octavo piso, cuando al fin llegaron Hanamichi, como si fuera su propia casa, se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una manzana.

-"¿No deberías decir permiso?"

-"He venido tantas veces acá, así tantas como tu haz ido a mi casa… Somos como una familia"

-"Do'aho… Comamos algo y nos ponemos a estudiar"

-"¡Y nos ponemos a estudiar! ¡No quiero verte durmiendo encima de los cuadernos! ¡¡Me tienes que enseñar biología!"

-"Pero no me gusta biología"

-"¡Lo sé! Pero te va bien, así que me tienes que enseñar"

-"No me va bien"

-"¡Mejor que a mí!"

-"Ufffff"

Comieron unos emparedados y se fueron a la habitación del kitzune a estudiar.

-"¡Ahaaaaa! ¡No entiendo! ¡¡No entiendo!" – Se despeino bruscamente.

-"Do'aho es pura memoria"

-"¡Tengo otra cosa en mente! ¡No me puedo concentrar!"

-"Do'aho llevamos como tres horas, algo debiste haber aprendido ¿Y qué otra cosa tienes en mente? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?" – Lo miró a los ojos.

-"Eh… ah… nada… nada que te importe kitzune" – Decía todo nervioso mientras evitaba la mirada zorruna.

-"Como sea…"

-"Estoy cansado…" – Bostezó – "Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde"

-"¿Cuándo tienes el examen?"

-"La otra semana"

-"Mmm…" – Pensó un momento, tenía que darle una lección a ese do'aho… Le quito horas para dormir y entrenar sólo para estudiar para una prueba que tenía al otra semana – "Una vez oí que si tenías la mano más grande que la cara tenías un retrazo mental ¿No será que tienes eso?"

-"¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Mira!" – Se pone la mano en la cara y Rukawa se la empuja con fuerza para que se golpeara – "¡¡¡AHAAAAAA! ¡¡¡GRRRRRR, IDIOTA!"

-"No puedo crees que hayas caído en eso" – No se rió, pero definitivamente lo encontraba de lo más gracioso.

-"¡¡¡ARRRRRRRR!" – Le dio un golpeen la cabeza, no muy fuerte – "¡¡Idiota!"

Comenzaron a darse pequeños golpes por todas partes, después inevitablemente fueron más fuertes hasta que Kaede le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-"¡Oye!"

-"Lo siento" – Ahora Sakuragi le da un puñetazo – "Oye"

-"_Lo siento_" – Dice en tono de burla.

El pelinegro lo tira a la cama y le empieza a hacer cosquillas.

-"¡¡Oye! ¡¡No! ¡¡Deja de…! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD! ¡¡No espera! ¡¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! XD ¡¡Sabes que soy cosquilloso! ¡¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¡No es justo, tú no lo eres! ¡¡Jajajajajajaja! XD"

El sol comenzaba a llegarle a los ojos, reclamo unos segundos, seguro que eran entre seis y siete de la mañana, se estiró perezosamente, cuando siente algo debajo de él.

-"¿Qué mierda?" – Baja la mirada y se topa con un kitzune dormilón – "…" – Dio un grito, pero fue tanto el shock que llego a ser mudo – "Oh no, oh no, no de nuevo" – Se levantó y se dio cuenta que seguía con la ropa del día anterior.

Se puso a recordar lo que había pasado, recuerda los golpes, las cosquillas y de ahí, al parecer, se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio… Sí, eso había ocurrido ¡Nada más! Vio el reloj, eran un cuarto para las siete, aunque Rukawa acostumbraba a despertarse a las seis e ir a entrenar, cuando se quedaba a dormir el pelirrojo, se despertaba a las siete, Hanamichi ya sabía eso así que se fue a bañar y esperaría a que sonara la alarma del chico de ojos azules.

Estaba en clases de biología, intentaba poner atención, pero la biología lo hacía acordarse del kitzune ¡Ahaaaa! Recordaba el beso, recordaba como había despertado en la mañana ¡Dios! Había dormido encima del kitzune, literalmente ¡Maldito kitzune! Cuando al fin terminó la clase se fue a su casillero, cuando se acerca una persona que últimamente se estaba acercado mucho a él.

-"Hola Sakuragi"

-"Hola Haruko" – La ignoró pensado en que se iría.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien ¿Y tú?" – Desde hace un tiempo que Haruko había comenzado a hablarle de nuevo, pero él no mostraba mucho interés.

-"Sakuragi, puedo hablar contigo"

-"Claro" – Cerró su casillero.

-"¿Hoy puedes? ¿Después de clases?"

-"Después de clases se me complica ¿Es muy largo? ¿No puede ser ahora?" – Hace un año, no hubiese podido negarse, pero ahora sin ningún problema lo había hecho.

-"Eh, bueno… Ya no estás peleado con Rukawa ¿Verdad?"

-"No ¿Por qué?" – Iban caminando por los pasillos.

-"Es que, sé que nosotros tuvimos una historia y…"

-"Pero no te preocupes por eso Haruko, eso ya pasó"

-"Sí, pero es que… me di cuenta de que, tal vez aun sienta algo por Rukawa"

-"¡¿Qué! ¡¡No!" – Prácticamente la obliga a retractarse – "¿Es broma?" – Por alguna razón le disgustaba la idea.

-"No, es que… Yo sé que él nunca me va a corresponder, pero… No sé, me gustaría ser su amiga ¡Como tú!"

-"¡¿Cómo yo!" – Se le vino a la cabeza el beso de año nuevo – "Jeje ¿Quieres que te ayude con el kitzune?"

-"¡No! O sea ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad?"

-"No sé"

-"¿Pero crees que podría ser su amiga?"

-"No sé, tal vez"

Sonó el timbre.

-"Me tengo que ir Sakuragi, chao, muchas gracias "

-"Sí, adiós" – Dijo de mala gana.

Estaba algo enojado y no estaba seguro por qué… Le dio rabia que Haruko se acercara a él por interés, después de haber pasado por todo eso en verano y más encima con que todavía le gustaba el kitzune ¡¿Por qué se ponía tan furioso! ¡¿Celos! ¡¿Celos de qué! ¡No le gustaba ninguno! ¡Ah! ¡Que pensamiento! ¡El kitzune no le podía gustar! ¡¡Era un hombre! ¿Acaso aun le gustaba Haruko? Pero él creía que ya eso se había acabado, después del beso… Tal vez aun le gustaba, pero no lo sabía ¡Oh no! ¡Y si todo este tiempo seguía enamorado de Haruko!

Ese había sido un día muy normal, excepto que no se habían quedado después del entrenamiento con el do'aho porque él se iba a ir a estudiar a casa de uno de sus amigos, el kitzune lo entendía, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, eso sí, hoy encontró un poco irritable en todo el día, por un momento fue igual que el año pasado, pero se despidió del él al final, así que supuso que todo estaba normal. Quería puro dormir, estaba muy cansado, ayer con el do'aho se habían quedado molestando hasta no se acuerda que hora y tenía mucho sueño.

Sentía una música en el ambiente, era como la de los enanitos al ir a trabajar, pero era mucho más pesada, era como la de una película de terror, se intentó levantar, pero no pudo, algo lo detenía. Abrió los ojos y su asombro fue gigante cuando vio a un montón de pequeños pelirrojos amarrándolo a la cama. Intentó gritarles, pero nada salió de su boca. Se movía con desesperación intentando zafarse, pero era inútil, los pequeños pelirrojos seguían apretando más y más las cuerdas y uno de ellos se paró en el pecho de Kaede y se rió. Se despertó todo sudado, asustado ¡Que sueño más raro! Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que significaba… Había mordido el anzuelo, el do'aho lo había atrapado, a pesar de que intentó no enamorarse de él lo había hecho ¡Y era un sentimiento horrible! No lo gustaba, se sentía dependiente y débil…

-"Y todo es culpa de un do'aho" – Se tiró a la cama resignado.

El día ocurrió con mucha normalidad, igual que el entrenamiento, sólo estaba el mismo problema de ayer, el pelirrojo estaba muy irritable. Después de bañarse se fueron a jugar un poco más al parque, para tomar aire fresco.

-"Te gané" – Fríamente le dijo Rukawa.

-"Si, me di cuenta idiota" – Se notaba un poco de furia en sus palabras.

-"Oye tranquilo"

-"Uffff" – Camino hacía unos columpios que estaban por ahí.

-"¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy irritable" – Se sentó en el columpio de junto.

-"No me pasa nada"

-"¿Así?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"¡Que no me pasa nada!" – Pensó un momento, mejor le decía, de todas formas es su amigo – "Es Haruko"

-"¿Quién?"

-"¡¡La hermana del ex capitán! La niña que dejé de hablarle por un beso, pero últimamente le he vuelto hablar ¡Te lo dije la otra vez!"

-"Ah cierto" – No le gustaba hablar de esa niña, aunque no lo demostrará le daba celos.

-"Creo que aun me gusta, kitzune"

-"¿Ah?" – Lo miró incrédulo.

-"¡Eso! ¡Pensé que ya no me gustaba! Pero no es así…"

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

-"Ayer hablé con ella y dijo que tú todavía le gustabas y que si la podía ayudar ahora que eres mi amigo"

-"Supongo que le dijiste que no"

-"¡No se trata de eso! ¡Pero no sabes cuanto me disguste cuando lo escuché! Creo que me sigue gustando"

-"¿Yo le gusto a ella y tú te enojas?"

-"Sí… Y lo he pensado mucho…" – Su cara se vio preocupada –"Creo que deberías intentar ser su amigo"

-"¿Qué?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"Ella es muy simpática y tal vez… Deberías conocerla, Kaede, es todo lo que digo"

-"No"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"No"

-¡¿Por qué no!"

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?"

-"_'¿Te atreves a decir algo así?' _¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

-"Cómo te atreves a decir algo así, sabiendo lo que siento por ti" – No desvió la vista, seguía mirándolo serio.

Hanamichi se lo quedó mirando todo rojo, no hablaban de eso desde esa vez que se lo había dicho en la heladería.

-"Yo… Yo… Lo siento, no fue… Mi intención" – Bajo la cabeza apenado.

-"Hanamichi"

-"¿Mmm?" – Se volteó hacía el pelinegro con las mejillas rojas y la mirada en el suelo.

Kaede no pudo evitarlo, se veía tan… Lindo que… Tomó su cabeza con la mano y lo besó. Al principio Hanamichi se quedó estático igual que la primera vez, con los ojos abiertos y sin mover la boca, pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso. Fue muy parecido al de la última vez, sólo que sin esencia de alcohol de por medio. Aunque ese ya era su tercer beso, y el segundo con el kitzune, creía que era el primero que realmente debió suceder. Lentamente se separaron, Sakuragi tenía las mejillas tan rojas como su pelo.

-"Nunca más vuelvas hacer eso" – El chico de ojos chocolate se levantó del columpio y se fue.

Kaede lo vio irse, pero no protestó. No se arrepentía, le había gustado mucho y de ahí en adelante lo que pasara, él lo enfrentaría, aunque fuera lo peor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les dije que el regalo no era la gran cosa XD... Aquí el sexto capítulo, canción "Te vi venir" de Sin Bandera, linda canción aquí el un pedazo de la letra, como es de costumbre poner "… No me queda más refugio que la fantasía, no me queda más que hacer, que hacerte una poesía. Porque te vi venir y no dudé, te vi llegar y te abracé y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras. Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié, y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras. Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras…" No sé porque se me vino esta canción a la cabeza cuando termine el capitulo y me dije 'Está canción debe ir de título' Pucha ya entré a clases  mi ultimo año y somos re pocos en el curso XD Quería actualizar antes, pero anteayer fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga (que adora a Rukawa y cada vez que el digo que en el fondo ama a Hanamichi se me enoja XD) y ayer el cumpleaños de mi bisabuelita y no me pude meter al pc hasta hoy. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviwes nuevamente (re repetitivo, pero un gracias nunca esta de más :P) y que les vaya bien n0n


	7. Ay, ay, ay ¿Me query?

**Ay, ay, ay ¿Me query? Ay, ay, ay ¿Me query? Ay, ay, ay…** (Cantando)

Al día siguiente el plan de Kaede era simple, ignorarlo y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Y fue como si se pusieran de acuerdo, porque Hanamichi llegó como todos los días y le habló como si nada, él lo hubiese podido evitar, pero también sería hipócrita de su parte porque el también correspondió el beso y echarle toda la culpa al kitzune sería como que nada que ver, además nunca más se volvería a repetir, estaba seguro de ello. Así que siguieron de lo más normal y no volvieron hablar del tema.

Mañana iba a ser el examen de biología de Hanamichi, estaba en el departamento del kitzune estudiando.

-"Concéntrate, idiota"

-"Bien, bien… El sistema nervioso se divide en dos…" – Llevaban casi toda la tarde y noche estudiando, ya era tarde como la una de la mañana.

Se despertó de golpe, de nuevo había soñado con el beso supuestamente olvidado, miró al lado y estaba el do'aho durmiendo encima de los cuadernos, realmente se esforzaba mucho, él tenía este examen recién en dos días más, así que no le preocupaba mucho estar listo, de todas formas no estudiaría para le examen de no ser por el do'aho, igual había mejorado sus notas últimamente ¡Claro! No demasiado, porque se quedaba durmiendo en pleno examen la mayoría de las veces. Lo tomó para irlo a dejar a una cama o al menos al sofá, no quería que anduviera con tortícolis dando la prueba.

-"Realmente pesas, do'aho" – Lo llevó a su pieza, que estaba más cercana que al de visitas, porque era muy pesado, ese do'aho era puro músculo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si cuando peleaba con él lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, porque al parecer tenía más escondida.

Lo dejo tirado en la cama, tenía una expresión de paz, le acarició un poco la cara y después se fue a la otra habitación a dormir, al parecer ese sería el único acercamiento que tendría con el pelirrojo. Últimamente había estado salido con la hermana del ex capitán, supuso que tal vez estarían juntos y él no le había dicho nada… Al parecer el destino quería que esos dos terminasen juntos.

-"¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Se escuchó por toda la escuela.

Y así, se fue corriendo un pelirrojo de casi un metro noventa por toda la escuela hasta que llegó al último piso y subió a la terraza rápidamente y con una energía que lo caracteriza.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, sonaron tan fuertes que llegaron a despertarlo al parecer alguien muy pesado subía las escaleras, no podía ser alguien gordo porque subía muy rápido, así que ya sabía quien era…

-"¡¡¡KITZUUUNEEEEE!"

-"¿Qué?" – Lo miró serio.

-"¡¡Adivina!" – Dijo con una sonrisa amplia y honesta.

-"Eh… ¿Suspendieron las clases?"

-"¡¡No! ¡Mira!" – Le mostró un papel con una nota bastante alta – "Saqué la calificación más alta de todo el salón, tuve todas buenas en el examen de biología :D" – Lo tomo y lo abrazo con fuerza – "¡¡Este Tensai lo logró!"

-"Que bueno Hanamichi" – Se zafó del abrazo de oso.

-"¡¡Nunca había tenido todas buenas! ¡¡Ni siquiera cuando iba en el jardín y esa estúpida prueba de inventarle nombres al osito!"

-"Que bueno, ahora déjame dormir" – Se sentó en el suelo.

-"¡¡Debo ir a contarle a Haruko!"

-"¿Por qué?" – Kaede levantó una ceja enojado.

-"Porque es mi amiga y ella estaba preocupada por como me había ido"

-"Mmm" – Aunque no lo demostró estaba muerto de celos.

-"Ya, Adiós kitzune" – Se el acercó y le dio un beso en la boca, luego se fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"…" – El pelinegro tenía sus lindos ojos azules tan abiertos como dos huevos fritos y no reaccionó por un buen rato – "Eh…" – Parpadeó un poco intentando despertar.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Acaso no era él quien dijo que eso nunca más se volvería a repetir? Se toco los labios, no entendía nada ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Lo dejaba pasar y actuaba como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido? Pero esta vez no era su culpa y él quería una respuesta… Le preguntaría después que onda y bueno ¿Por qué no? Tal vez una esperanza al fin había aparecido y él no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Eran como las siete de la tarde, el entrenamiento ya había terminado hace un buen rato, había sido muy agotador, pronto de avecinaban partidos, así que era comprensible, Ryota era más duro de lo que aparentaba y siempre hacía que todos dieran lo mejor de si.

-"Estoy cansado" – Se acostó en medio del gimnasio todo estirado – "Dejémoslo hasta aquí kitzune"

Se habían quedado un rato entrenando sólo ellos dos, al parecer ambos estaban mucho mejores de lo que eran antes. Rukawa pensó un momento en retractarse y no preguntarle nada al do'aho, pero luego se arrepintió decidió hacerlo de todas maneras.

-"Do'aho" – Se acercó.

-"Dime" – Se sentó.

-"¿Qué te pasó hoy a la hora de almuerzo?"

-"Nada sólo estaba feliz por mi nota"

-"Sí, pero…" – Lo dudó de nuevo, mas no había vuelta atrás – "¿Por qué me besaste?"

-"¡¡¿¿Qué! ¡¡¿¿De qué hablas!" – Dijo todo extrañado, la verdad es que no se acordaba de haberlo besado… Al menos no ese día.

-"Me besaste antes de irte de la terraza, no te hagas el imbécil, lo hiciste" – Se sentó quedando cara a cara, su cara era fría y penetrante.

-"¡¡Yo no te besé! ¡¡Estás loco! ¡¡Estás alucinando, kitzune!"

-"Sí lo hiciste, no me vengas con esas estupideces"

-"¡¡¡YO…!" – Se puso a recordar lo que había hecho ese día y cuando de golpe se le viene el beso a la cabeza – "Yo…" - ¿Un beso? ¡¿Por qué lo había hecho! ¡¿Por qué recién se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho hace horas! – "Yo te besé" – Dijo despacito – "¿Por qué?"

-"Eso te estoy preguntando, do'aho ¬¬"

-"No… No lo sé… Fue como… Como si fuera algo de la rutina… Algo sin importancia… Algo que se salió…" – Ni el entendía lo que quería decir.

-"¿Dices que fue un impulso?" – Aun seguían frente a frente, pero ahora el pelirrojo miraba el suelo confundido.

-"Eh… no sé… lo hice sin pensar… recién me vengo a dar cuenta de lo que hice…" – No sabía que pensó en esos momentos, pero todo en su cabeza lo confundía… No podía dejar de pensar en los besos que se había dado con el kitzune ¿Por qué?

Rukawa lo miró, al parecer no sabía por qué lo había hecho… Era tan común en ese do'aho, hacer las cosas sin pensar. No pensó más y lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. Sakuragi lo miró asombrado, no fue un beso muy largo, fue casi igual al que se habían dado en la hora de almuerzo.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"Fue un impulso"

-"Te dije que no lo volvieras hacer"

-"Tú empezaste" – Y más encima ese do'aho se atrevía a reclamar.

-"¡Yo…!" – Miró a Kaede a los ojos, hace ya tanto tiempo que deseaba eso, muchas veces lo soñó y pensó que pronto terminarían, pero… - "Eres un estúpido kitzune" – Lo tomo del cuello y lo trajo hacía él, le dio un beso que de seguro ninguno olvidará.

Ya llevaban un tiempo con este jueguito, y Kaede no podría estar más harto, es como si fueran amigos, sólo que esta vez si el do'aho estaba aburrido o con ganas se ponía a besarlo ¡Ese idiota! Por un momento pensó que eran novios, aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, pero él pensó que las palabras estaban de más… Pero el muy estúpido sólo se estaba engañando, porque ese pelirrojo prácticamente hacía lo que quería con él, a veces estaba con él todo cariñoso y a veces lo veía con la hermana del ex capitán todo cariñoso… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? ¡Era tan obvio! Ese idiota nunca se interesó por él. Además estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con sus hormonas que a veces lo despertaban en al madrugada solo para… ¡Masturbarse, O sea, no es que antes no lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora se repetían ciertos sueños mojados con el do'aho que prácticamente eran… ¡Diarios! No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar todas essas mierdas.

Esa noche se iba a juntar a estudiar matemáticas en la casa de Rukawa, nos se habían juntado a estudiar de la última vez que estudiaron biología, que por cierto Rukawa pasó a puras penas porque se quedó dormido casi examen completo, y este mismo ya tenía todo bien claro, desde ahora en adelante, por lo más que lo desease, no se dejaría besar por el pelirrojo… Él no estaba para los juegos de nadie y no soportaría ni una mierda.

Estaba intentado concentrarse en el ejercicio, pero Hanamichi lo miraba sin hacer nada. No había besado a Kaede en todo el día y cuando lo intentaba el kitzune lo paraba, le acarició la mejilla.

-"¿Estás estudiando o qué?" – Le dedicó una mirada glacial y siguió intentando concentrarse en su ejercicio.

El do'aho ya lo había dejado de ver hace un rato y había comenzado a trabajar, justo cometió un error y cuando iba por la goma chocaron sus manos. Hanamichi no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se le lanza a darle un beso.

-"Deja de hacer eso" – Lo empuja – "Voy a buscar algo de comer" – Se levanta y se va.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa!" – Lo siguió a la cocina todo enojado.

-"Nada" – Como muchas veces, quedaron cara a cara una fría y otra molesta.

-"¡¿Cómo que nada!"

-"No me pasa nada"

-"No te creo, hoy estás muy raro kitzune"

-"Do'aho…" – Dudó un momento – "¿Por qué haces esto?"

-"¿Hacer qué exactamente?"

-"… Yo… Ni si quiera te gusto" – No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Besarme y… Esas cosas"

-"Porque… lo deseaba ¡Pensé que tú también lo deseabas!"

-"Sí, lo deseo… Pero no así"

-"¡¿Cómo que no así!"

-"Mira… O somos novios o somos amigos o somos enemigos o simplemente compañeros de equipo, pero no algo nada entre medio"

-"¡Somos amigos!"

-"¡Entonces actúa como uno!" – Era la primera vez que Rukawa alzaba la voz, Sakuragi lo queda viendo asustado.

-"Lo siento…" – Agachó al cabeza por al vergüenza – "Es que yo…"

-"¿Tú qué?"

-"¡No podía evitarlo!" – No lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban todos brillantes apunto de estallar – "Desde año nuevo que lo único en que pienso son en los besos ¡Y es por tu culpa!"

-"¿Cómo que…?... ¿Año nuevo?"

-"¡¡Sí! ¡¡Desde que nos besamos en la cama de los padres de…!" – Se tapó la boca, había olvidado que Kaede no sabía nada de eso.

-"¿Nos besamos en año nuevo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

-"Eh… ¡No preguntaste!" – Dijo todo nervioso.

-"Sí y tu dijiste que no había hecho nada fuera de lo común"

-"Bu… bueno… Eses que…" - ¿Qué decía? ¿Inventaba algo? ¿Pero qué? De todas formas estaba tan nervioso que ni se acordaba el por qué no le dijo – "No… pensé que… fuera… importante"

-"Sí, tienes razón, el primer beso no es importante para nadie" – Dijo con ironía.

-"¡¡Cállate! ¡¡Estabas borracho! ¡¡Tú te lanzaste!"

-"Supongo que me empujaste" – Levantó una ceja, no podía creer que el do'aho el haya escondido eso por más de un mes

-"… No…"

-"¿No?"

-"¡¡No pude evitarlo! Yo… Yo no sabía que hacer, cómo reaccionar" – Movía las manos nervioso, hace rato que ya no sabía lo que decía.

-"Ándate de mi casa, por favor"

-"Pero…"

-"Recoge tus cosas y vete, por favor"

Hanamichi todo triste se fue, se sentía pésimo, no sabía porque pero el corazón le dolía mucho, sentía que en cualquier momento se le rompería ¡Pensó que el estaba haciendo un favor! Creía que el daba a Rukawa lo que quería, pero claro… él siempre estaba equivocado y está no iba ser la excepción.

¿Todo terminaría ahí? Tal vez sea lo mejor, ese do'aho era un egoísta, inmaduro… De todas formas era su propia culpa, él se había enamorado de esa personalidad ¿Cómo pedir que cambiara?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo siete… Al fin una canción de un artista chileno en el título, canción "El Cigarrito" de Víctor Jara, me encanta esa canción, fue al primera canción de Víctor Jara que me aprendí en Guitarra y dice algo como (El coro es el título del capítulo, por eso sólo puse la palabra coro) "Voy hacerme un cigarrito ¿Acaso tengo tabaco? Si no tengo ¿De'aonde saco? Lo más cierto es que no pito. Coro. Voy hacerme un cigarrito con mi bolsa tabaquera, lo fumo, prendo la cola y recójala el que quiera. Coro. Cuando amanezco con frío prendo un cigarro de avara y me caliento la cara con el cigarro encendido. Coro" Esa es toda la canción, no es muy larga y no tiene nada que ver con mi historia, pero el coro creí que calzaba con el capítulo. Muchas gracias por los Reviews Jhahjajhajhajha espero que les haya gustado este capítulo , les puedo asegurar que el otro es largo y que me voy a demorar en subirlo, pero subiré antes de que empiecen las pruebas y el preuniversitario ;) (Antes de Abril, al menso yo quiero eso) Jhajhajhajhajha ya chauuuu que les vaya super bien y recuerden… El yaoi es sólo amor y si no… lemmon! XDDDDDDDDDDDD… Jhajhajhajha No me hagan caso, he pasado una semana muy larga en el colegio…


	8. Bésame, idiotizame

**ADVERTENCIA: **El tabaco puede producir cáncer. Ministerio de salud… ¡Oh me equivoque de advertencia!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas lemmon, así que si no son de tu agrado, por favor no leas esto o ¡Haz el trabajo de buscarlas y saltártela po! (Jhahajhajhaja lo siento) No sé, cuando empiece te lo saltas 0… Hay varias opciones, tú decides, di ¡NO! A la droga ¡Mierda! De nuevo me fui para otro lado ¬¬

**Bésame, idiotízame, ya no me importa ser un ser sin alma, atrápame…** (Cantando)

Hace más de dos semanas que Hanamichi estaba como zombi, todos intentaban animarlo, pero simplemente no podían, algo había perdido el pelirrojo y todos estaban desesperados por encontrarlo… Faltaba su vitalidad, su risa, su presencia en Shohoku y todo se veía muy muerto… Sus amigos sabían que era, se había enojado con Rukawa de nuevo, pero esta vez no sólo por dos días, ya llevaban más de dos semanas sin hablar y Hanamichi se veía totalmente destrozado y cada vez que el preguntaban se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y después se iba sin decir nada y eso era el pan de cada día.

Mientras estaban enojados fue San Valentín y al kitzune le llegaron tarjetas, chocolates y regalos de una forma exagerada, pero se los llevó todos a su casa, los leyó, no porque le interesaban, quería saber si había uno del do'aho, y luego votó todas las cartas y los regalos y se quedó sólo con los chocolates, eran muchos, sabía que no se podría comer todos, pero esperaba un día reconciliarse con el do'aho y poder comer juntos. Se preguntaba si algún día volvería hablar, lo extrañaba tanto, pero el do'aho tenía que hablarle primero y pedirle disculpas, aunque no sabía si podría aguantar mucho y al final él terminara hablando primero.

Sakuragi tuvo uno San Valentín agridulce, cuando vio todas las cosas que recibió el kitzune casi se larga a llorar, no estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero cuando fue a ver su casillero encontró una tarjeta que sólo decía 'Y eso que estoy enojado' y un regalo, lo abrió, era una caja de música que cuando se abría se veía a un jugador de basketball con la pelota haciendo una clavada y con una música de fondo (era la del opening)… Sabía quién se lo había dado, el kitzune, pero no podía mirarlo a la cara, no aun, el daba mucha vergüenza, se sentía tan mal, aun no podía hablarle y no sabía si algún día podría hacerlo… Aun daba vueltas por su cabeza cuando dijo: '¡Entonces actúa como uno!'. Fue la única vez en toda su vida que había escuchado a Rukawa levantar la voz, fue una de las imágenes que quería borrar para siempre de su mente.

Era un miércoles lluvioso, la lluvia era tan fuerte que suspendieron las clases en todo el sector, pero él no se quedaría sin entrenar, la única forma de dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo era jugando basketball, así pesco su paraguas se puso un impermeable y se fue al gimnasio de Shohoku. Paso por el parque para aprovechar de dar un paseo y ver la lluvia que le traía unos recuerditos agradables. Decidió pasar por el parque donde había besado al do'aho, ya que su mente estaba acaparada por él y aun no llegaba al gimnasio para distraerse al fin… pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ve en los mismos columpios donde le dio el beso al do'aho al do'aho con uniforme, con ambas manos en las cadenas que sostenían el asiento, con la cabeza baja y mojado, sin nada más, ni mochila ni paraguas. No sabe que le produjo la imagen, pero no pudo evitar acercarse, no dijo nada, sólo se acerco lo suficiente para el paraguas cubriera a ambos de la lluvia. Hanamichi no se dio cuenta de nada, pero alzó la mirada al no sentir agua cayendo en su cabeza. La lluvia golpeando fuertemente el piso era el único ruido por unos segundos, el pelirrojo por suerte que no tuvo que evitar la mirada zorruna ya que esta miraba hacia en frente evitándolo.

-"Te acompaño hasta tu casa, para que no te mojes"

Sakuragi se levantó y comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro, sin decir nada, Kaede sólo miraba al frente serio y Hanamichi de repente el suelo, de repente se quedaba viendo al kitzune, de repente la calle, estaba muy nervioso y no se podía mantener quieto. Llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo con un trayecto silencioso, estaban en la puerta y seguían sin mirarse a los ojos.

-"Gracias" – Dijo con la cabeza baja cuando ya estaba abierta la puerta.

-"¿Quieres hablar?" – Había caído, él, el ser más frío y calculador no había podido evitar el hablar primero, es verdad que él quería que Hanamichi lo buscara, pero era el momento perfecto y… sólo quería poder hablar con él.

-"Puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano todas las veces que tu inicias una conversación" – Mostró una sonrisa triste – "Mejor te vas a tu casa ¿No?" – Quería hablar con él, pero no sabía si podría, no se sentía listo, su corazón dolía mucho cuando pensaba en eso.

-"Adiós Hanamichi" – Se fue para su casa… Ya no tenía ganas de jugar basketball.

-"Chao" – Entró a su casa muy desanimado y apunto de llorar.

Se sentía pésimo, débil, no debió ir a clases ese día ¿Sería un resfriado? Eso le pasa por salir a la lluvia sin paraguas, de todas formas no le dolía la garganta ni tenía mocos, debía ser que no comía nada del día anterior, aunque no culpaba a nadie de eso, no tenía hambre hace tiempo que había perdido el apetito al igual que el sueño… Mientras sacaba unas cosas de su casillero escuchó unos gritos chillones de niñas, era la señal que un pelinegro de ojos zorrunos se acercaba. Volteó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero cada uno siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Me duele al cabeza" – Dice el pelirrojo, cuando de repente todo se torna negro.

-"Hanamichi ¡Hanamichi! ¡Hana!" – Lo sacudía Kaede, pero no reaccionaba. Le molestó que la gente se empezara a acercar para ver el _espectáculo_, pero eso no era importante en esos momentos.

-"¡Ahgr! ¡Mi cabeza!" – Se toca el lugar que le duele y siente un chichón – "¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" – Estaba en al enfermería acostado en una camilla, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

Mueve un poco su pierna y siente que algo le impide moverse como quiere, alguien no deja que mueva las sábanas con facilidad. Baja la mirada y ve un pelo negro azabache en la cama, Kaede estaba durmiendo sentado en una silla y usando los brazos como almohada sobre la camilla. No puede evitarlo y le acaricia el pelo.

-"Do'aho" – Se despierta de golpe y lo queda mirando.

-"Ah" – Se asombra, pero su expresión cambia rápidamente – "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nunca te había visto despertar tan rápido!"

-"Mmm… supongo que estaba alerta" – Se soba los ojos.

-"Eso no impide que duermas ¿No? Jajaja ¡Oye! ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

-"Yo te traje, al parecer soy la única persona que te puede" – No sabía si al do'aho le había dado amnesia, pero actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, eso le agrado.

-"¡¿Me estás diciendo gordo!"

-"Si hiciera eso ¿No me estaría llamando gordo a mí también?"

-"Mmm… ¡Jajajajaja!" – De la anda se calló, se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con el kitzune así – "Gracias por el regalo de San Valentín"

-"De nada… Aunque tú no me diste nada" – No sabía si era el momento de hacer bromas, pero intentaba que volvieran a tener la relación de antes.

-"Lo… Lo siento… Es que…" – Comenzó a jugar con las sábanas.

-"No te preocupes, sólo era una broma" – Le sorprendió al actitud de Hana, por un momento pensó que iba hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y se hubiesen puesto a pelear.

-"Quería comprarte algo, pero… de todas formas tú recibiste muchos"

-"Una tortura, busqué en cada una de las tarjetas para ver si una era tuya y después tuve que botarlas"

-"Lo siento" – Se puso triste, pero de una formar radicalmente rápida cambio de ánimo – "¿Y qué hiciste con todos los chocolates que recibiste?"

-"Están en mi casa"

-"¡¿Y te los vas a comer todos tú solo!"

-"No lo sé" – Levantó una ceja – "¿Por qué?"

-"¡¡Porque podrías darme unos a mí, kitzune egoísta!"

-"La enfermera dijo que te faltaban vitaminas"

-"¡¿Ya y!"

-"Eso da por no comer bien o por no dormir bien, no puedes comer dulces ni comida chatarra hasta que se regulen las vitaminas en tu organismo"

-"¡¡Pus guarda unos para cuando me recupere!" – Se dio cuenta que le pedía al kitzune sin ninguna vergüenza y que en realidad debería él le debía una disculpa, bajo la cabeza de nuevo desanimado.

Se formó un silencio, Hana quería decirle tantas cosas, el problema era que no sabía que era lo que el tenía que decirle.

-"Kitzune…" – No estaba seguro de que diría, pero haría lo que siempre hacía… Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-"¿Mmm?"

-"¿Por qué no estás en clases?"

-"Me dejaron faltar todo lo que queda, igual al entrenamiento"

-"¿Para cuidarme?"

-"Sí"

-"Ahaaaa"

De nuevo el silencio, no se veían a los ojos hace un buen rato.

-"Kitzune"

-"¿Mmm?"

-"Y tú…" – Ya no sabía por qué hablaba, qué hablaba, pero era como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca – "… ¿Acompañarías a… tu novio a su casa?" – Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y quedo mucho más rojo de lo que había estado antes.

-"¿Novio?" – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no era que estuviera enojado, pero no entendía lo que el do'aho le quería decir.

Otro silencio mientras cruzaban sus miradas, una mirada era fría y segura y la otra era nerviosa y preocupada. Kaede ya sabía que hacer, sacó las manos de la boca del pelirrojo y se acercó para besarlo, poco a poco fue quedando encima de él y Hanamichi le fue correspondiendo el beso. Al principio fue nervioso, luego tierno y luego se abrazaban y se revolcaban en la camilla como si ese lugar no fuera una escuela pública. Kaede se metió debajo de las sábanas para hacer el contacto de los cuerpos más directo y su mano comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, este se dejaba… La verdad es que ambos lo deseaban hace tanto tiempo que ya no importa el lugar… Cuando Rukawa bajo la mano y tocó su miembro, el pelirrojo sacó un gemido.

-"¡Ya llegué señor Rukawa!" – Se escuchó de la puerta.

El pelinegro se levantó sentó en la camilla cuando dejó de sentir los labios de Hanamichi y este se dio vuelta por la vergüenza.

-"¡Señor Rukawa! ¡La camilla es sólo para los enfermos!" – Se acercó la enfermera, que era relativamente joven y bonita.

Kaede se sentó en la silla que estaba anteriormente y se quedó mirando serio el entorno.

-"¡Que bueno que despertaste Hanamichi!" – Llegó con un montón de frutas y unos jugos naturales.

Kaede la miró con un odio y frialdad que casi la congela ¿Por qué tanta confianza? Sin embargo, aunque la enfermera se dio cuenta, no el importó en lo absoluto.

-"Mira que buen amigo es el señor Rukawa, me dio dinero y me dijo que te fuera a comprar comida para cuando te despertaras" – Le deja la bolsa en sus piernas – "Cuando te comas todo te puedes ir y el señor Rukawa te puede acompañar a tu casa, ya pedí el permiso para que salgan de la escuela" – Se dirige de nuevo a la puerta – "Chao, cuídate Hanamichi, anda al doctor mañana" – Se va.

-"¿Por qué tanta confianza?" – Le dice con un tono enojado.

-"La verdad verdad es que paso mucho aquí, mis amigos pasan en peleas y los vengo a ver… Creo que si no le hubiese hecho esa promesa al gordito yo también pasaría aquí, aunque, por alguna razón, casi nunca terminaba lastimado en las peleas, así que igual no serías muchas, aunque igual…"

-"Cállate y come"

-"¡Pero que enojón! ¡Tú nunca cambias!" – Comenzó a comer al principio lento, pero luego desesperado, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-"¿Y por qué no haz comido bien?"

-"Cómo sabes yo siempre me hago toda mi comida, pero últimamente no tenía ganas de nada, ni apetito, también me ha costado mucho dormir, supongo que por eso me desmayé"

-"¿Y eso por qué?"

-"¡¿Y tú por qué crees!" – Lo mira enojado – "Ya terminé ¡Larguémonos de aquí!"

Iban caminando a casa de Hanamichi, como si nada hubiese pasado, molestando, peleando hasta que al fin llegaron.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía reír"

-"¡No seas exagerado kitzune! ¡Yo nunca te he visto reír a ti, así que no tienes derecho a extrañar esta hermosa sonrisa del tensai!" – Abrió la puerta, se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente y sus mejillas se tornan algo rosadas – "Oye ¿No quieres pasar aquí la noche?" – Lo mira directamente, como queriéndole decir algo entre líneas – "Podrías faltar a clases mañana" – No sabía muy bien porque le decía todo eso, pero no quería pensar en eso, sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Kaede se le acercó y le dio un beso.

-"Mañana después del entrenamiento te vengo a ver, hoy aprovecha de descansar"

-"Mmm" – Haciendo pucheros – "¿Y te quieres quedar mañana?"

-"Bien, de todas formas es viernes… Así nos vamos juntos al entrenamiento del sábado, aunque eso dependa de lo que te diga el doctor mañana"

-"¡No voy a ir al doctor! ¡No soy un debilucho! ¡Soy un tensai!"

-"Anda, tal vez te de unas vitaminas" – Le dio otro beso y al terminarlo le mordió el labio – "Nos vemos mañana" – Se fue.

Ya había quedado todo claro, Kaede estaba feliz, al parecer al fin todo estaría bien para él y Hanamichi, aunque estaba feliz, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que diría la gente, sus amigos, le gustaba el kitzune ¡Eso no lo negaba! Pero no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza y miedo ¡Era un hombre, por Dios! ¡Esto era antinatural!... Esperaba que esos pensamientos se le pasaran algún día.

-"¡Ya voy!" – Se iba poniendo la ropa mientras caminaba a la puerta, acaba salir de la ducha – "¡¡Que ya voy!" – Abre la puerta.

-"Do'aho"

-"¡¿Por qué tan impaciente kitzune! Ya ¡Pasa rápido!" – Se encamina a la cocina y el pelinegro lo sigue – "¿Quieres sopa? Justo iba a comer ahora"

-"Bueno ¿Puedo ir a dejar mi mochila?"

-"¡No pidas permiso! ¡Haz estado aquí miles de veces!"

-"No venía hace tiempo do'aho"

-"¡Anda dejarla a mi cuarto y apúrate!" – Puso los platos y poco después volvió su invitado.

-"¿Y fuiste al doctor?"

-"Sí y tenías razón, me dieron unas pastillas con hierro y otras con otra cosa así"

-"Te dije que tenías que ir"

-"Sí, sí, sí, como sea"

-"Tus amigos me preguntaron por ti hoy"

-"¿Y qué les dijiste?"

-"Que estabas bien"

-"¡¿Nada más!"

-"No"

-"Lo antisocial no te lo quita nadie, ni este tensai" - Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras tomaban la sopa.

-"Me llamaron mis padres"

-"¡Que bueno! ¿Y qué te dijeron?" – Cada vez que lo llamaban, Sakuragi se alegraba más que el propio Rukawa.

-"Que van a tener un hijo"

-"¡Felicidades kitzune! ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!"

-"Sí…" – No estaba muy emocionado – "También me dijeron que… se van a establecer en una ciudad"

-"Oh" – Se puso serio – "¿Se van a venir a vivir acá de nuevo?"

-"No, se van a quedar viviendo en Estados Unidos y quieren que me vaya a vivir con ellos" – De nuevo un silencio incómodo.

-"¿Y te vas a ir con ellos?"

-"No sé, si me voy sería cuando salga de la preparatoria"

-"Entonces seguirías con tus planes, de irte a estudiar en una universidad allá ¿No? Supongo que te irías a vivir con ellos"

-"Depende"

-"¿De qué?"

-"De la ciudad en que quedes por la beca, supongo que me iría a la misma ciudad tuya y si por alguna casualidad quedas en la misma que mis padres, tampoco viviría con ellos"

-"¿Y con quién vivirías?" – Intentaba disimular no saber la respuesta obvia, en una de esas se equivocaba y no pensaba quedar como un tonto frente al kitzune.

-"_Con la vecina_… Contigo idiota ¿Quién más? ¿O es que acaso no quieres?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"Lo voy a pensar" – Sonrió satisfactoriamente, terminó su sopa y vio que su acompañante también – "Anda a ver tele al living mientras yo lavó esto" – El kitzune muy pocas veces hablaba tanto y muy pocas veces le contaba de su vida personal, esto era para celebrar.

Rukawa no dijo nada, sólo se fue y prendió la tele. Cuando ya se estaba medio durmiendo llega le pelirrojo y le quita el control remoto.

-"Do'aho"

-"Cada vez que me vez me dices eso ¿Qué no conoces otras palabras?"

-"Do'aho" – Se le acercó y le quito el control, apagó la tele – "Me gusta como suena" – Lo tiró al sofá y se acostó sobre él.

-"Pero a mí no"

Rukawa se acercó para besarlo y justo antes tocar sus labios, Sakuragi levanta la cabeza para apresurar el beso, se besaban desesperadamente, el control de la tele había sido lanzado metros del lugar sin importarle a ninguno. Obviamente Kaede tomaba la iniciativa para todo y puso su mano bajo la camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba puesta y no esperó mucho para quitársela… La verdad es que no era la primera vez que llegaban a segunda base, cuando era amigos con _ventajas_ también había pasado muchas veces, pero Hanamichi siempre encontraba una excusa y lograba escapar de las manos del zorrito, así fue como este fue dando cuenta que él no estaba muy interesado en establecer una relación, pero ahora era muuuy diferente y ambos lo sabían. Sonó el timbre, pero sin ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron ignorarlo. En un momento el kitzune comenzó a succionar una parte del cuello del pelirrojo, sólo concentrándose ahí. Sonó de nuevo el timbre, pero ya Hanamichi comenzó a preocuparse ¿Por qué aun no se iba? ¿Quién sería?

-"Kaede tal vez…" – Un besó lo calló y sin importarle más puso ambas manos por debajo del uniforme y acarició su espalda. Otra vez había sonado el timbre, al parecer no se pensaba ir quién quiera que sea.

-"Ya" – Lo empujó, pero este puso resistencia – "No, kitzune ¡Sale!" – Lo tiró al piso y se puso de nuevo la camiseta – "Tal vez sea importante" – Fue abrir la puerta.

-"¿Qué quiere?" – Dijo antes de ver a sus visitas.

-"Hola Saku…" – Era Haruko que de una sonrisa pasó inmediatamente a una cara de asombro al ver a Hanamichi todo despeinado, con una camiseta al revés y con un…

-"¿Haruko? ¿Yohei? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! XD Hola Hanamichi" – Nunca pensó encontrar a su amigo así, al menos no hasta entrar a la universidad.

-"¡¿De qué te ríes!" – Frunció el ceño.

-"¿Te lo digo o te vas a mirar al espejo?" – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Mmm… Pasen, entren al living, está el kitzune" – Se fue corriendo al baño y su boca calló al suelo al verse en el espejo – "¡¡¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Estaba todo chascón, con la camiseta al revés y con un… ¡¡¡CHUPÓN EN EL CUELLO! – "Estúpido kitzune, sabiendo que si hacía eso me dejaría un chupón, pero el nunca piensa en las consecuencias, nooooo ¡Como el no tiene vida social! Eso explica porque su conciencia es del porte de una mierda de conejo" – Lo insultaba mientras se arreglaba, no tenía como esconder el chupón, así que se puso un chaleco cuello de tortuga, luego bajo aun insultando al kitzune – "Pero un día me las va a pagar, él se cree muy listo, pero no sabe que con quien se mete es el gran tensai…" – Llegó al living y se asustó al ver una cara asesina por parte del kitzune, una de burla por parte de Yohei y una algo asustada por Haruko – "¡¿Qué!"

-"¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Hanamichi haz dado un grito que de seguro espantó hasta a los perros de afuera! ¿Y por qué esa ropa? Jajajajaja" – Hace un tiempo que sospechaba que su amigo andaba con alguien y creía saber quién es, pero prefería no meterse y dejar que su amigo le dijese algún día.

Aunque aun era invierno, no hacía tanto frío como para andar con chaleco ¡Y mucho menos uno de tortuga! Todos pensaron eso, pero Hana ni se dio cuenta, aun seguía siendo inocente y despistado, a pesar de todo.

-"¿Y qué los trae por aquí, amigos?" – Ya olvidándose de todo se sentó un sillón individual, igual que Yohei y Haruko aprovechando la oportunidad, se sentó en el gran sofá con Rukawa.

-"Yo y los otros le preguntamos por ti a Rukawa hoy y decidimos venir a verte, pero los demás están trabajado, así que no pudieron venir, pero Haruko se ofreció a acompañarme porque también estaba muy preocupada por ti… Los demás te envían saludos"

-"Estoy bien no te preocupes, hoy fui al doctor y me dio unas pastillas y eso"

-"Ayer te llamé, pero no contestaste" – Seguía hablando su mejor amigo, ignorando la mirada de odio del kitzune que prácticamente los estaba pateado fuera de ahí, y la cara de enamorada de Haruko seguramente feliz por que nunca había pensado estar tan cerca de su amor.

-"Me quedé dormido ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estaba sufriendo insomnio? ¡Ayer dormí como una roca! Al igual que hoy" – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Yohei se sintió muy feliz al verlo de nuevo con todos los ánimos que siempre habían caracterizado a su amigo, apenas lo vio abrir la puerta lo notó y por eso no le importó largarse a reír apenas lo vio. Sabía que estaba así por Rukawa y sabía que ahora que se habían reconciliado había recuperado toda la vitalidad, era la segunda vez que se ponía así por la misma persona y, por más que lo negase, sabía que para Hanamichi él era algo más que un simple amigo, aunque era la primera vez que se enojaba con un amigo cercano, nunca se había enojado con alguien del gundam y mucho menos con Ryota y Mitsui, que además de ser unos de sus mejores amigos, eran compañeros de equipo, así que realmente no sabía como reaccionaría al enojarse con un amigo, pero sabía que no sería de la misma forma de cómo reaccionaba con Rukawa, si fuera sólo su amigo le echaría toda la culpa a él y no se acercaría a él por su gran orgullo, pero con él no era así, la primera vez que se enojaron fue un poco más así, pero de todas formas él había decidió acercarse nuevamente el pelinegro y eso eran cosas que Hana sólo hacía cuando dejaba su orgullo de lado, cosa que no había hecho más de dos o tres veces. Pero él no quería obligar a su amigo decirle nada, algún día hablarían de ello y él lo esperaría con paciencia.

-"Me voy a dormir a TU pieza un rato" – Se levantó y se disponía a ir.

-"¡Oye! ¡No seas mal educado! ¡Despídete!"

-"Ufffff… Adiós Mito" – Y se fue.

Haruko puso una cara de perrito pidiendo comida.

-"Haruko, no" – Dice Sakuragi mientras se sentó al lado de ella para consolarla – "Él es un idiota, un kitzune apestoso, no le hagas caso" – No le gustaba que ese kitzune fuera tan malo con Haruko, ella no se lo merecía.

-"No, de seguro que sólo no sabía mi apellido" – Por alguna razón esto le dio más pena, pero no se puso a llorar, se lo aguantó.

-"¡Pero al menos sabe que eres la hermana del ex capitán!" – Dijo para animarla, pero no funcionó.

-"Eh… mejor nos vamos" – Dijo Yohei levantando a Haruko – "Yo te voy a dejar a tu casa Haruko"

Sakuragi los acompaño a la puerta algo triste al ver a Haruko así.

-"Adiós chicos los veo el lunes" – Dice apoyado en la puerta – "Y Haruko deja de estar triste" – Le regalo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-"Gracias Sakuragi… ¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos al otra vez?" – Dijo la chica con aun aire de esperanza.

-"Lo siento Haruko, pero…" – No podía creer que aun tuviera esperanzas, era su amiga y dolía verla tan ingenua. (Mira quien habla… ¿Y cuándo a ti te gustaba ella? ¬¬)

-"Ya entiendo Sakuragi ¿Nos vamos Yohei?"

-"Chao Hanamichi" – Se fueron, Yohei intentaría consolarla, pero no podía creer lo tonta que era al creer que tenía una oportunidad ¿Qué podía hacer? El amor hacía a la gente estúpida, había pruebas científicas de ello.

Hanamichi se fue furioso a su pieza, le demostraría al kitzune lo mal educado que había sido, pero cuando llegó él ya estaba durmiendo… No sabía porque había pensado que lo encontraría despierto. Mañana lo tendría que retar por comportarse como lo hizo, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de pelear algo con el kitzune y de ahí seguir haciendo lo que había quedado pendiente, supuso que ya no sería así y se acostó al otro costado de la cama.

-"Supongo que perdiste tu oportunidad de estar con tensai kitzune ¡Jajajaja!" – Se quitó lo zapatos y de la nada alguien lo aprisiona a la cama, toma sus manos y las pone sobre su cabeza, lo tiene inmóvil ya que está sentado sobre él y le da un beso.

-"Pensé que estabas durmiendo" – Dijo aprovechando un momento en el que se separaron.

-"Estaba alerta"

-"Idiota, trataste muy mal a Haruko" – No estaba enojado, por algún milagro.

-"¿Eso importa ahora?"

-"Sí" – Logró soltarse y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama.

-"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"¬¬ Mañana hablaremos de esto"

Se volvieron a besar, Kaede se sentó en las piernas de Hana, pero con la pasión que los estaba apoderando terminaron revolcándose de una manera parecida a como lo hacían cuando peleaban. En un momento en que Rukawa quedó encima, buscó su mochila y sacó una cosa que Sakuragi nunca en su vida había visto.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Eso es queso"

-"Eso no es queso"

-"Por supuesto que no, te estoy jodiendo do'aho"

-"¡Oye! No me digas así ¡Y dime de una puta ves qué es!"

-"Es un lubricante"

-"Ahaaaa" – Aunque logró calmarse un momento, en seguida su cara cambio – "¡Espera! ¿Y qué es eso?"

-"Te han dicho lo bipolar que puedes ser" – Levantó una ceja.

-"¡Yo no soy bipolar!… Sólo soy… Alguien que cambia rápidamente de estados de ánimo"

-"¿Cómo un niño chico?"

-"¡No!"

La escena era algo graciosa ya que Rukawa estaba sentado con un frasquito en la mano derecha encima de las piernas del pelirrojo, mientras que él estaba gritándole al pelinegro con un chaleco cuello de tortuga de un verde horrendo.

-"¡¿Y me vas a decir que mierda es un lubricante!"

-"Do'aho, sabes cómo las personas tienen relaciones ¿No?"

-"¡¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¡Nos hacen cursos de educación sexual todos los años! Y lo único que podríamos necesitar es un condón, pero no creo que corramos el riesgo de que quedes embarazado, kitzune"

-"¿Sabes cómo dos hombres tienen sexo?" – Levantó una ceja.

-"Eh…" – Se puso a pensar, la verdad es que nunca le habían hablado de eso, no tenía mucha experiencia con relaciones homosexuales, nunca se había interesado en un hombre y no creía que debería interesarle… Hasta ahora – "¡Claro que sé! ¡Y si fuera tan importante ¿Por qué no lo sacaste cuando estábamos en el living! ¡¡Y no levantes a ceja, que sólo haces eso cuando te enojas o te burlas de mí!"

Kaede ya cansado por la situación lo besó y le sacó el chaleco dejándolo con la camiseta que tenía puesta hace un rato.

-"Mejor no te lo explico, averígualo tú" – No le importaba discutir con el do'aho en estos momentos, había estado más de media hora afuera de la farmacia divagando si compraba el lubricante y cuando al fin se atrevió y lo fue a comprar se dio cuenta que estaba con uniforme, por suerte la química farmacéutica que lo atendió ni lo notó.

La verdad es que Sakurgi quería seguir discutiendo, pero ya le había ganado su libido adolescente y le siguió el juego al kitzune. Kaede le quitó la camisa, esperando que ahora nadie lo interrumpiera y lamió el lugar donde tenía el chupón.

-"Mmm" – Fue la única respuesta por parte del otro, mientras sentía como todos sus pensamientos se tornaban borrosos.

Hanamichi acariciaba su espalda y lentamente levantaba el uniforme, desbrochó los botones, pero, obviamente, no podía hacerlo por lo nervios.

-"¡Estúpidos botones! ¡¿Dónde chucha te compras tu ropa kitzune!" – Ya harto por los botones le rompió toda la parte de arriba del uniforme, incluyendo la polera blanca que llevaba debajo.

-"Wuauw, me dejaste sin uniforme"

-"Cállate" – Pasó sus manos por al espalda pálida, lo trajo hacia él y lo besó desesperado – "Mejor dejémonos de hablar"

Ya ambos estaban sin la pare de arriba, cuando lentamente Kaede empieza a desabrochar los botones del pantalón que llevaba y toca su miebro.

-"Ah" – Cierra los ojos y se pone rojo, la verdad es que estaba rojo hace rato, pero a medida que el kitzune más avanzaba más rojo se ponía.

De una forma u otra forma ambos quedaron en ropa interior, Hanamichi tenía unos boxer largos rojos y Kaede unos calzoncillos apretados negros, no el gustaba mucho usarlo, pero hacer deporte sin ellos era horrible se le movía todo el paquete y eso podría causarle cáncer a los testículos, todo deportista sabía eso. El pelinegro tenía las mejillas algo rojas, no por al vergüenza, él no experimentaba esa sensación hace tiempo, era por el calor que lo embargaba y pus esta demás decir que el pelirrojo estaba con toda la cara roja. Ambos se miraban intensamente, esperando que él otro diera el primer paso, a Hanamichi le daba una vergüenza terrible admitir que lo deseaba, así que esperaría que él otro empezará, pero él tampoco le iba a ser la cosa tan fácil, no le daría nada hasta verlo sufrir (Que malvado ¬¬). Se siguieron mirando, hasta que la mirada chocolate se aburrió y puso sus manos en el trasero blanco y le dio un beso. El pelinegro Al fin se deshizo de la ropa interior de Hanamichi y se quedó maravillándolo, tocaba sus músculos mientras lo hacía ¿Cuántas veces soñó con esto? No podía creer lo perfecto que era el cuerpo del moreno, nunca pensó que tocarlo se sentiría tan bien. Sakuragi le sacó la ropa interior a él también y así ambos desnudos se miraron entero, Hanamichi fijó la mirada en el entre piernas del pelinegro, todo rojo y sin saber que hacer, Rukawa se le acercó y lo besó para distraerlo un poco.

-"¿Ahora me vas a decir para que es el lubricante?" – Dijo apenas terminó el beso.

Kaede sólo lo tomó del velador donde la había dejado hace un rato y se echó un poco en las manos y metió con sumo cuidado un dedo en al entrada del pelirrojo.

-"¡¡¡AH! ¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!" – Le pega con la mano abierta en al cabeza.

-"Si te tensas, te va a doler más" – Le dio otro beso.

Cuando el kitzune lo estaba preparando Hanamichi sentía un dolor que nunca se hubiese imaginado sentir, pero hacía lo que fuera por no gritar, aunque no podía evitar que de vez en cuando le salieran quejidos. En un momento dejo de sentir dolor y el cuerpo le pedía más, y justo en ese momento Rukawa le introduce otro dedo causándole nuevamente dolor, Kaede los movía lentos y circulados para disminuirlo, pero igual dolía mucho. Cuando al fin Kaede lo vio preparado los sacó y notó que Hanamichi tenía unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus grandes ojos chocolates, se untó lubricante en su miembro que estaba todo excitado, separó y levantó las piernas de Hana y lentamente se introdujo en el moreno. No gritó, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al sentir como algo entraba en él, Kaede se quedó quieto un momento para que se acostumbrara, cuando al fin pareció reaccionar lo vio con cara de preocupación, no lo dijo, para no parecer débil, pero su cara decía bien claro '¿Qué me pasa?' El ojiazul lo besó y logró tranquilizarlo un poco, cuando empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que al fin Sakuragi pareció dejar de sufrir, puso las manos en la espalda de Kaede para que se acercara y ambos vientres rozaran su miembro, porque aunque esto dolía a mares estaba más excitado de lo que estuvo en toda su vida, Rukawa lo notó y empezó a masturbarlo mientras él hacía las envestidas más rápidas.

-"Más" – Le dijo al oído el pelirrojo.

Estás palabras hicieron que todo el mundo del kitzune se moviera y sentó a Hanamichi en sus piernas, se movían con más fuerza y cada vez quisiera más del pelirrojo, cuando ya estaba por acabar empezó con más fuerza haciendo que ambos terminaran con un grito que retumbo por toda la casa, pero fue extraño que el kitzune gritara más alto que Hanamichi.

-"Lo… lo… lo siento" – Dijo el pelirrojo con toda la cara roja, los ojos llenos de pequeñas lágrimas y muy preocupado – "No fue mi intención rasguñarte" – Pudo ver la cara del kitzune cuando lo rasguño, nunca lo había visto abrir los ojos y mucho menos tanto.

-"No me rasguñaste, me clavaste las uñas en la espaldad" – Vio la cara de su amante que estaba totalmente arrepentida, así que decidió dejarlo ahí, salió de él y lamió lo que había caído del semen de Hana en el estómago del mismo y también lo que había quedado en su mano.

-"No hagas eso" – Le dijo aun rojo, pero no lo escuchó y terminó de lamer todo lo que había quedado sucio por los fluidos de su novio.

Kaede se sentó junto a él y luego lo abrazó.

-"Voy a ir a buscar un poco de alcohol y algodón para desinfectarte la espalda, kitzune" – Se movió un poco, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-"No, yo voy"

-"¿Cuál es la diferencia en que vaya yo o tú?"

-"Créeme hay diferencia" – Se levantó desnudo y se fue a buscarlo.

Hanamichi al verle el trasero desnudo se puso rojo de nuevo, aun no había ni si quiera oscurecido, así que justo cuando se levantó el trasero le brillo como una ampolleta, se rió ante ese pensamiento. Rukawa entró de nuevo, aun sin percatarse de que estaba caminando desnudo por una casa que no era de él, se acostó de nuevo en la cama y dejo las cosas entre lo dos.

-"Date la vuelta" – Se acomodó para verle las heridas que él mismo había hecho, eran profundas para haberlas hecho sólo con las uñas, se miró las uñas y no las tenía tan largas, tal vez inconcientemente había querido compartir con el kitzune el dolor que sentía, debió dolerle mucho, estaba seguro que esa expreción no al volvería a ver en mucho tiempo – "No sé cómo pude clavarte justo los diez dedos tan profundo kitzune, lo siento"

-"Sólo hazlo rápido" – Justo el do'aho tenía de ese alcohol barato que no evitaba que doliera la desinfección, le ardía cada una de las diez pequeñas marcas que, a pesar de no poder ver, las sentía.

-"Listo kitzune, lo siento mucho"

-"No te preocupes, mi venganza vendrá cuando te pares"

-"¡¿Qué!"

-"Nada, durmámonos" – Aun de guatita se acomodó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

-"Pero recién se está poniendo el sol"

-"Anda, abrázame" – Se acurrucó en él.

-"Bien" – Lo abrazó rendido.

No siguieron peleando y en menos de un minuto Kaede se durmió en el pecho de Hana.

-"Tienes una facilidad para dormirte envidiable, kitzune" – Pero no se había dado cuenta que él estaba muy cansado y al poco rato también se quedo dormido.

-"¡No! ¡Kitzune no!"

-"No debiste venir"

-"¡No! ¡Pero si jugué de maravilla!"

-"No do'aho y además te duele el trasero"

-"¡Claro que jugué bien! ¡¡¡Y NO ME DIGAS DO'AHO! ¡Además! Me dolía más en la mañana y es tú culpa ¡No me imaginó cómo sería sin usar lubricante! ¡Ya, que según tú, es para quitar el dolor!" (Y no lo pudo averiguar, Rukawa le tuvo que decir al final XD)

Toda la gente se detenía a ver como dos masas de músculos de casi un metro noventa uno que llamaba la atención uno atractivo y otro por su color de pelo llamativo, discutían y uno prácticamente gritaba todo, cosa que más llamaba la atención por la conversación que tenían.

-"Estás llamando al atención, idiota" – Le importaba una mismísima papa que la gente los viera, pero era una buena forma de hacerlo callar.

-"¡¡¿¿Qué dices! ¡¡Si a mi nadie me está…!" – Vio a su alrededor y nota que todo la gente lo ve y algunos hasta asustados, bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando todo rojo.

-"¡Hanamichi!" – Se escucha más adelante, venía de un local eran sus amigos que estaba comiendo algo.

-"Espérame aquí, kitzune" – Entró corriendo para saludarlos, al verlos se les ocurrió callarlos a todos diciendo que había perdido la virginidad, no diría con quién, pero dejarán de tratarlo como un inocentón (No sé, pero creo que el pensar eso lo hace más inocentón) – "Hola chicos :D"

-"¡Wuauuu! Hace mucho que no estabas así de animado Hana" – Dijo Takamiya mientras se comía un sándwich con todo.

-"¡No hables con la boca llena gordo!"

-"Como si tu nunca lo hubiese hecho" – Dijo Okus riéndose.

-"Jaja ¡Vamos chicos! No peleen" – Dijo su mejor amigo Yohei.

-"Yohei nos contó que te reconciliaste con Rukawa" – Opino de repente Noma.

-"¡Por supuesto que sí! Este tensai… ¿Reconciliarse? ¡Dios! Sólo somos amigos ¬¬"

-"¡Sí, claro! ¡Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!" – Se burló el rubio.

-"Su majestad" – Se inclinó Hanamichi para seguirle el juego.

Todos se rieron a la vez. Hablaron un buen rato, Hana evadiendo el tema de Rukawa, hasta que terminaron y camino a la puerta sus amigos notan que Rukawa estaba en la puerta esperando a Hana.

-"Hana que feo, dejar a tu novio esperando" – Dijo el de bigote.

-"¡¡¡OHOOOO IDIOTAS!"

Todos salieron corriendo y estaba a punto ir detrás de ellos, cuando alguien le agarra del brazo.

-"¿Sabes cuánto rato estuve esperándote, do'aho?"

-"Kitzune, ahora no, debo ir tras esos cuatros ¡Creen que somos novios!"

-"¿Y no es así?" – Levantó una ceja molestó.

-"Sí, pero…"

Kaede se le acercó como si le fuera a decir algo al oído, pero sólo le lamió la oreja. El pelirrojo cuando se separaron, cambió de camino y se fue caminando en la misma dirección que hace un rato iba con el kitzune.

-"Pensé que ibas a ir repartir cabezazos" – De nuevo levantó una ceja.

-"¡Ya no! ¡Y apúrate o te daré a ti uno!" – Lo amenazó todo rojo.

Kaede se puso a pensar si así sería toda su vida ¿Acaso estaría toda su vida con el do'aho? ¿O sólo sería un amorío de adolescencia? ¿Irían los dos a Estados Unidos y jugarían basketball? ¿Y si Hanamichi no llegaba a conseguir la beca? Él ya había pensado en eso, y si llegaba ser así, de alguna forma, convencería a sus padres para que le pagarán y los dos vivieran en ahí ¿Pero y si la ganaba y no quedaba en al misma ciudad que sus papás y ellos no el daban la posibilidad de irse a la misma ciudad del do'aho? Ahí él se cambiaría a la ciudad de su mono rojo con o sin el consentimiento y el dinero de sus padres, pero ¿Y si terminaban?

-"¡Kaede apúrate! ¡Tu casa queda a menos de dos cuadras!"

Se despertó de repente y vio a un sonrojado pelirrojo llamándolo.

-"O si no después se me van a quitar las ganas"

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa…

-"Eres un do'aho" – Empezó a caminar detrás de ese delicioso, pero idiota pelirrojo.

**FIN **(Al fin)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jhajhajhahjahajhajhajhajha sé que no fue un fanfic muy largo, pero mi paciencia es poca XD, y eso que al principio sólo iba a ser cinco capítulos. Les dije que este iba a ser un capítulo largo y que lo iba a actualizar antes de abril (No me salí del plazo vieron, es 31 de marzo XD), pero lamento haberme demorado. Canción "Hipnotízame" de Fobia y aquí les va el principio el coro "… Bésame, hipnotízame, ya no importa más róbame el alma hechízame… " La parte que yo escribí es el final de la canción, encontré que la parte que dice "Idiotízame" era perfecta jhahjahjahjajha XD. Es al primera vez que escribo un lemon en mi vida, he leído miles de fanfic con lemon, pero siempre me cuesta mucho hacer uno jhahjahjajh espero que les haya gustado mi lemon, intenté hacerlo sencillito por ser la primera vez de ambos. Muchas gracias a Shadir, Nian, Ran-k, sune, Miguel, AGUILA FANEL, Elena, SaWaMuRa-kun, amary, hanakuru-chan, Uzume A., huuuoooo, Faye-BurningDeep, Reiko Noriko S.S, y lamento mucho si se me olvida alguien, por los Reviews que no saben cuanto me ayudaron a seguir el fanfic, muchísimas gracias por todo en serio. Ya Adiós, les deseo lo mejor a todos y… ¡Viva el yaoi mierda! Y Nos leemos ;) Les dejo mi mail por cualquier cosita 


End file.
